Finding Fairies: An In-Complete Guide
by Magnafeana
Summary: This is a guide book on the statistics of children and new characters from Fairy Adventure as they appear! Get ready to meet the fantastic fairies and where you can find them.
1. Nashi Dragneel

**Nashi Layla Dragneel**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Overview**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Nashi Dragneel** is a Mage of the **Fairy Tail Guild** , wherein she is the partner of **Gary Fullbuster**. She is the oldest sister of twins **Luke** and **Igneel** , and **Luna** and oldest of **Natsu** and **Lucy Dragneel**.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Romaji** | Nashi Doraguniru

 **Alias** | Angel Princess

Princess (by Natsu)

Angel (by Gary)

Mamacita (by Galileo)

Baby Girl (by Galileo)

Angel-face (by Galileo)

Aphrodite (by Galileo)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Characteristics**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Race** | Human

Demon

 **Gender** | Female

 **Age** | 17

 **Hair Color** | Pink

 **Eye Color** | Brown

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Professional Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Birthday** | July 7

 **Affiliation** | Fairy Tail

 **Guild Mark Location** | Right shoulder

 **Occupation** | Mage

 **Partner(s)** | Gary Fullbuster

 **Base of Operations** | Third Fairy Tail Building

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Personal Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Status** | Active

 **Relative(s)** | Anna Heartfilia (Maternal Ancestor; Deceased)

Natsu's Mother (Paternal Grandmother; Deceased)

Natsu's Father (Paternal Grandfather; Deceased)

Igneel (Adoptive Paternal Grandfather; Deceased)

Jude Heartfilia (Maternal Grandfather; Deceased)

Layla Heartfilia (Maternal Grandmother; Deceased)

Zeref Dragneel (Uncle; Deceased)

Mavis Vermillion (Aunt; Deceased)

August (Cousin; Deceased)

Natsu Dragneel (Father)

Lucy Heartfilia (Mother)

Igneel Dragneel (Younger Brother)

Luke Dragneel (Younger Brother)

Luna Dragneel (Younger Sister)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic** | Take-Over Magic (Divine Soul)

Transformation Magic

Healing Magic

Holy Magic

Light Magic

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Debuts**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Episode Debut** | Adventure 001

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Portrayal**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **English Voice** | Lauren Landa

* * *

 **Appearance**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Nashi has brown eyes like her mother, Lucy, and long, wavy pink hair that is usually down that goes well past her shoulders. She is buxom and has a curvaceous body.

Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located on her right shoulder. Additionally, Nashi does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a black wristband on her right wrist and black leather knee-length boots.

* * *

 **Personality**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Nashi is very prideful in her namesake and her magical prowess, but is humble at the same time. She becomes easily embarrassed when others praise her magical abilities. However, she becomes just as easily irritated when people compare her to her parents as she wishes to not live in their shadow. Unlike her mother, she is not vain about her appearance, but is aware she is attractive. She enjoys being harmlessly flirtatious, though at times, her flirting doesn't work. Aside from her interest in learning all there is about her Magic, she enjoys spending time with **Ellie** , **Olivia** , **Galileo** , **Orochi** , **Mara** , **Justin** , and **Aine** as well has her family. She has a close relationship to her family members. Her favorite colors are dark blue, white, pink. Nashi's temper flares easily and she is too prideful to call for help, but will if other lives are at stake. Nashi has a passion for learning the boundaries of her Magic and has a good relationship with the souls she collects.

Nashi is just a stubborn as both of her parents and, as a child, often picked fights with Igneel. Regardless that she and Gary are partners, she declares him her rival, though seems to be fond of him at times. She has a flirtatious friendship with Galileo as well. She greatly respects the elder Mages and hopes to be seen as Gary's equal one day. She happily stands in the face of danger to save her friends and family, even if she ends up getting hurt for her friends, her family and the guild. Nashi tends to run into things head-first, but will take time to strategize. Even so, she will always give her all for the sake of her friends, her family and Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **History**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Not much is known about Nashi's childhood besides the fact that she has had rivalry with Gary since childhood as well as she found her first soul as a child. It seems she has a history with Galileo as well.

* * *

 **Synopsis**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **The Angel, the Devil, and the Demon Arc**

Nashi is first seen waking up after a vivid dream. Lucy calls her downstairs where Nashi greets younger sister Luna and asks about her younger twin brothers Igneel and Luke. She arrives at breakfast to stop Natsu and Lucy from their intimate moments in the kitchen where her parents apologize for their behavior (more so Lucy). Nashi decides to train and Lucy's Celestial Spirits **Taurus** and **Virgo** join her for training. It is then Nashi reveals her Divine Soul. She fights against Virgo and Taurus, reflecting on their advice and how she is one of the lucky few who trains with spirits. Her training is interrupted when Gary makes his entrance and is granted a one-on-one match with her, revealing his Devil. The duo make a wager. Nashi ultimately loses due to Gary and his **Devil** 's tactics, resulting that she must accompany Gary to **Hargeon**. Nashi is then teased by Luna and Gary's younger brother **Silver** before running off and asking Silver to ask Luna about a "date" she presumably had.

« Outing at Hargeon »

Nashi and Gary make it to Hargeon where they decide to walk around. They make it to the park where Gary leaves her and Nashi meets **Ronald** (a.k.a "Sparky") who specializes in **Firework Magic**. He recognizes her as Natsu and Lucy's daughter, annoying her, and gushes over Gary who bought the two of them ice cream. He leaves them with Nashi yelling the two aren't on a date. After getting a brain freeze from eating her ice cream too fast, Nashi and Gary decide to eat at the **Tremolo Market**. Nashi and Gary banter as the waitress swoons over Gary. After Nashi tries to give Gary to the waitress (only for it to end in failure), she runs to the bathroom to get away from Gary's flirting. She sneezes when Gary talks about her. She returns and voices her distaste for dogs being non-loyal creatures and attempts to hit Gary only for it to result in another failure. She tries to cover the bill, but Gary manages it instead, though it becomes paid for. Nashi voices her worry of Gary becoming poor for spending money on her, though quickly denies her worry for him and smacks him for being a pervert.

When an explosion goes off at the bank, Nashi and Gary flee to the scene, though Nashi questions Gary's every move. Gary tasks her to stay and help the injured. Nashi transforms and finds Ronaldo who helps her carry out everyone else while Gary tracks down the culprits. Ronaldo thanks Nashi who graciously brushes it off when Gary returns. Nashi notices he's troubled and presses it, but doesn't get the answers she's looking for and falls asleep on the train ride home. Gary takes Nashi home.

« A New Mission »

Within the next few days, Nashi notices Gary is a little off. She's worried about him, when she gets teased by **Julia Fullbuser** , Gary's younger sister. As Gary leaves with **Erza** requesting him, Nashi berates herself over worrying about her rival. Aine gives her advice that Nashi brushes off. Gary returns and offers her to be his companion on his S-Class Mission. Nashi quickly draws doubt as she accuses him of pulling rank on her, but Gary assures her that is not the case. Nashi asks Lucy for permission who promises to keep it from a protective Natsu in exchange for stopping and incoming fight between **Gale** **Redfox** and Igneel and, eventually, **Cane Alberona-Groh**. Nashi fails to stop the fight as Gale storms away and Luna angrily leaves with Luke. Nashi tries to scold Igneel, but after Igneel reveals his regrets with not spending time with Luna, Nashi realizes she has been ignoring her sister. She seeks Gary for advice and he suggests they take a trip together in which Nashi considers. The two board the train in which Nashi grows more concerned and more annoyed with Gary's distance.

The two arrive in **Muru Town** in which Nashi holds Gary's hand, afraid, even if she denies it. The two find the requesters who expected them and knew of Nashi's mother Lucy. Nashi and Gary learn about the disappearances of children in Muru Town and agree to help, though Nashi is teased by **Pierre** and **Marie Neville** of her relationship with Gary. As Nashi and Gary formulate a plan, they go to dinner to learn more about the **Dunters** who have been stealing kids and the night ends with teasing Nashi. Later, Nashi returns from changing and worries over Gary who has been plotting. She offers him a spot on the bed with her. The plan is revealed that Nashi will be a decoy as Luna, invoking Gary's fear he may lose her. Nashi goes through with the plan and is stolen.

« Grandmother's House »

Nashi awakens, dazed and confused, until she realizes she has successfully made it in. A girl named **Aisha** comes to feed her and clothe her, though Nashi must purify her food and is embarrassed of her dress. She meets the hundreds of children stolen and realizes they come from all over Fiore. She uses her Magic to make sure the mysterious "Grandmother" doesn't notice her and is assigned as a maid with a revealing uniform. Aisha gives her the tour and brings her to a kitchen where Nashi meets twins **Milo** and **Meelo** and their caretaker **Jay** who she finds suspicious. On her tour with Aisha, Nashi ditches her to scope out the castle. She ends up having to hide from guards when she discovers Grandmother's true plan with the kids. She is found out and is sent to prison where she finds Gary.

Nashi and Gary bicker, irate over their capture, when they divulge what they know to each other and have a plan to find Jay and Aisha. Gary breaks them out and Nashi leads them down the castle. They are nearly discovered when Nashi is forced to transform back to Luna and separate from Gary. She finds a group of kids who decide to guide her back. She meets up with Jay who takes her back to his room with her Transformation Spell washing off her. Jay tells Nashi his backstory of hiding his true age. Gary arrives mysteriously with Aisha and Nashi uses her Magic to break Aisha's curse and find her true origin. With Jay and Aisha on Gary and Nashi's team, they learn that "Grandmother" is hosting a family dinner. Nashi and Gary interrupt the family dinner, but it backfires as "Grandmother" reveals herself as **Orias** and is able to draw out Gary's Devil and have him submit to her will. While Orias steals Gary, Nashi is left to defend herself from brainwashed children with weapons intended to kill her. Nashi carefully keeps the children at bay, but learns her **Sword of Truth** and reverse the **Curse** placed on them. She cures children before running into **Jean** on accident. Through him, she comes up with using her **Heavenly Hymn** to reverse the Curse on all the kids. Successfully, Nashi goes out to meet Jay and Aisha when she is surprised.

« The Soul of Justice »

Nashi, Jay and Aisha are taken to the tree where Orias tries to rip Gary from his Devil. Nashi, however, is brought into the fray and tortured when Gary promises Orias may have him in exchange for Nashi's freedom. Nashi wakes up to see Gary being tortured and wants to save him. She encounters **Divine Soul: Seraphim** and accepts him into her soul. Nashi fights Orias in her new soul armor and manages to defeat her, only for Orias tell Nashi riddles that leave Nashi confused. Orias and her warriors disintegrate, leaving Nashi and her friends and the kids. Nashi returns to them to heal Gary partially and open portals to their home cities using her Heavenly Hymn. She leaves Gary to get the kids and bring them home. Later, it is revealed Nashi and Gary succeeded with Aisha and Jay going home last, though they all promise to meet again. Nashi and Gary make it to their train where Gary provokes Nashi's annoyance at his belief he failed her as she got hurt. They make up and Nashi offers gratitude to Gary's Devil for his years of protecting her.

 **Arborea Summit Arc**

Nashi is training in the field with Igneel and Lucy when her training is interrupted because of **Mystogan Fernandes** , Gary, and **Lance Dreyar** 's arrival. Later, it is revealed she went to **Dragon Pond** to relax and reads an interview on Lance which disturbs her. She is confronted by Gary to come with him on the journey to **Arborea Summit** , but refuses him initially. However, she is dragged to the train station by him. As she attempts to leave, Gary hauls her on his shoulder and forces her onto the train, disregarding her insults and embarrassment. Nashi and Gary sit next to Gale and Luna in which Nashi grows annoyed Gary hardly listens to her opinions. Gary offers Nashi apologies and a free vacation in which Nashi contemplates it.

« Arrival at Asagao »

After Luna wakes up, Nashi and the team have made it to the trail leading to **Asagao** , the town closest to the Arborea Summit. Mystogan splits them up and has Nashi fall back to make sure they aren't attacked. Eventually, they all gather to realize the darkness is coming from the Summit and head up. Nashi is ill-prepared for the cold climate, but convinces Gary to use his resistance on her. They make it to a cave entrance and split into teams with Nashi going with Lance, though each gets dragged down by hands of darkness and into separate tunnels. Nashi wakes up to Lance who reveals he fought to save her and he calms her down when she becomes anxious of Luna's location. The two get to walking in the tunnels when Nashi questions about Lance's life, questioning his decision to keep his relationship with Aine a secret. The two are then surrounded by familiars, but Lance easily takes them out. While Nashi feels like she'll never catch up to Lance, Lance assures her with effort and time, she will.

Eventually, Nashi scares Lance with her talks of ghosts only for the two of them to be scared of Gale who crashes into their tunnel. Along the way, Nashi and Lance bicker as they play childish games, though Lance uses it as a ploy to distract Nashi from fretting over her sister. Gary and Luna drop in on them (literally) and Nashi punches Gary for making her concerned over him as well as scolds Luna for worrying her. The group uses a tired Luna to find Mystogan, though Nashi is surprised at Luna's newfound ability.

« Battle of the Summit »

The group interrupts Mystogan's fight with fake-Jellal ( **Karun** ) by dropping in on it. They declare they won't allow the fake-Jellal to win when **Zagan** steps in, declaring he shall be the one to end their lives. Zagan triggers Nashi's memories of Orias, though Luna is able to calm her down. Nashi declares they will beat Zagan, though, while Luna is kidnapped and Gale follows her, Nashi and the others are confronted with shadow versions of their siblings. Nashi is severely beaten by Luna and is reminded of how lonely she was. Nashi promptly passes out.

When Nashi awakens, she is healed from her poisoning, though frets over Luna. The group comes to a decision to find an exit and, when they do, they see a white ball of light in the sky. Nashi refuses to leave as she knows it is Luna in there. As Luna falls from the sky, Nashi is desperate to save her sister, but Gary calms her and flies them both down to meet her. Nashi runs to hug her sister and thank Gale, relieved they are safe. She and the others climb back up the mountain to free the villagers where she is thanked by them. She helps the villagers' journey down and watches as they celebrate their return to their home.

Nashi and the others are about to leave when **Chief Masayoshi** of Asagao stops them in order for them to stay for an honorary feast. They push Mystogan into getting to know the chief's daughter ( **Addison** ) and she gives Luna encouragement on getting to know the chief's son ( **Spike** ). After the feast is over with and they come home, Nashi, Lance, and Gary are left to tease Mystogan about him and Addison.

« True Heritage »

Later in time, Nashi joins her family for breakfast when she sees Lucy is troubled and relays this to Luke. She and her siblings listen to Natsu and Lucy tell the story of dragons and the black mage and bare-footed girl. Nashi pieces together than Natsu is a demon and one over 400 years old meaning she is part demon. Unable to cope with the information, Nashi flees the house. She staggers through the streets as she goes through internal strife, trying to separate herself from Orias and convince herself she is human. She ends up talking to a figment of her imagination that looks similar to herself and becomes overwhelmed. She runs away when Gary helps calm her, though she promptly passes out.

Nashi has a dream over northern lights, but wakes up to being in Gary's apartment. She overhears him on the phone when he declares he has dinner for her, one of her favorite meals. Nashi still struggles to accept what happened and what she learns, shutting out Gary when he pleas for her to get help. Gary is about confess, but Nashi stops him from finishing. Nashi accepts Gary's offer to stay at his house, though grows irate at his suggestion of kissing him in exchange for a place of peace. Eventually, she kicks him out of his house (literally).

Later, as Gary leaves, Nashi grows a little annoyed she cannot join him for the meeting at Fairy Tail. She denies her attraction to Gary, opting to say he is the one who wants her. Gary, then, teases Nashi, causing her to keep up her denial even though she feels affected. After Gary relinquishes her and makes sure she's okay, he leaves her to curse his name.

 **The Harvest Festival Arc**

Nashi is first seen in Fairy Tail and helping set up for the Harvest Festival. She is next seen coming to get Luna from a café where the Redfox siblings have gathered to catch up. Nashi tells Luna of their mother's insistence of her return when Nashi greets Galileo and Olivia and enters flirtatious banter with Galileo. In the end, Nashi decides to hold off going home to spend time with Galileo, though objects to being thrown over his shoulder.

Nashi comes home to gather supplies from the bathroom while Luna takes her shower. She notices something is wrong with Luna, but lets go of the topic when it seems Luna is lying. At the restaurant ( **Sunfish Grill** ), Nashi is sitting beside Gary who flirts with her. Nashi must use Olivia for help when Galileo reveals there could be something more between them and Natsu becomes suspicious.

Nashi fights alongside Fairy Tail against the men who raid the restaurant after Luna is confronted. Later, after the fight is finished, Nashi is seen with minimal scratches and hugs Luna, relieved of her safety.

« Time of Harvest »

The next morning, Nashi wakes up in Gary's shirt and reveals she slept in the same bed as him. She promptly punches him after he groped her and she accidentally touches him in the wrong area. Nashi continues to think about her morning as she and Luna help set up the fairgrounds later and reveal Nashi tried to leave Gary's place only for Gary to sway her with promises of a shower and coffee, though he teased her. At Luna's curiosity, Nashi lies and says she slept at the Redfox residence.

Nashi is tackled into a hug by Aisha and introduces Aisha and Jay to Luna, noticing the three hit it off. She suggests Luna and Jay hang out rather than date for the sake of Natsu's mind before she takes Aisha to roam the festival. They eventually run into Wendy in which she decides to take Aisha to show her around. Gary joins Nashi and Nashi reluctantly agrees to walking the festival with him, although rejects him from holding her hand. Nashi goes through her inner turmoil as she reminds herself of her dislike of most men, resulting in her crying. Gary brings her into an alley and allows her to cry in her arms.

Later, Luna reveals Nashi reserved her and Jay and Aisha seats up from of the Miss Fairy Tail Contest to avoid sitting with their family. Nashi uses her Divine Souls as she participates in the contest. It is revealed Lucy won, though Nashi's family cheered Nashi up, impressed with her. Gary comes to give Nashi her favorite flowers, though Nashi reacts distantly, leaving Gary confused and worried. Nashi witnesses Jay's introduction to the family and watches as he faints before Natsu.

Laxus, soon after, announces the Battle of Fairy Tail in which Nashi is participating and challenges her brothers.

« Fighting Festival »

Nashi is seen in the streets of Magnolia looking at the screen as Laxus as he starts the battle. She wanders the streets when she encounters Gary. She and Gary engage in combat, though Nashi demands he stop his flirting and take her seriously. Nashi reacts to Gary's change of mood in shock, though denies him when he states she has no resolve. She insists she would like to see her family smile, especially Luna. She and Gary lock in combat, but she accuses him of only messing about still. Gary admits he cannot fight her for she is of high importance to him and his Devil and decides to forfeit the match, leaving Nashi to continue on. She runs off to her next opponent, nearly believing Gary's confession.

* * *

 **Magic and Abilities**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Take-Over: Divine Soul**

Nashi is an amateur user of Take Over, a type of Magic, which, as the name suggests, allows her to take over the powers and appearances of creatures she really "knows". As a requirement, she must absorb the soul of a Divine Being to use their powers. The form she employs shares the name of her signature spell Seraphim Soul. Mira prophesizes Nashi's Divine Soul will have the opposite effect of her Satan Soul. Nashi will be able to control and take over angelic beings as well as bring life to injured or dying creatures.

 **Angel Superiority**

Due to the nature of Nashi's Take Over, she theoretically can control anything of angel or Heavenly property and manipulate them to do her bidding.

 **Divine Soul**

Divine Soul is a powerful spell, as well as the source of her epithet "The Angel". Divine Soul allows her to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a divine or heavenly being. Divine Soul is initiated by seemingly covering Nashi's body in a glowing white dress that poofs out at the waist and pink petticoat and dark violet undercoat. Thigh-high pink high-heel boots are on her feet. On her hands are delicate white gloves with a pink gem on the palm of her left hand and a red gem on the palm of her right hand, representing her parents. Surrounding her are two Holy Rings with inscribed Ancient Language about Heaven and Hell. Surrounding that are seven crystals that represent the seven archangels, going from red to gold to orange to green to blue to violet, or the main colors of the rainbow. Each crystal gives Nashi the power of that archangel. There is a star gem on Nashi's cleavage in representation of Mother Mary.

Mantra:

" _Tis I who calls upon angel Cael! I ask of him to lend me his wings and his power of the Heavens to protect me from the evils untold. So, may it be, I ask of thee! Go! Divine Soul!"_

o **Heavenly Hymn** : Summons a harp that strums a song. Each song has a different effect depending on the situation.

o **God's Hammer** : Summons a hammer with the crest of Archangel Uriel. Hammer collects energy from nearby sources before striking the opponent.

o **Freedom Arrow** : Summons a large bow and an arrow of light that will always hit the target.

o **Sword of Truth** : Summons a sword with the crest of Archangel Zadkiel.

o **Healing Magic** : Nashi can utilize Healing Magic while in Divine Soul.

— **Healing Sand** : Summons a teapot that pours out sand that heals all and any mortal wounds no matter how fatal and can give a slight energy boost, leaving no scar tissue. However, the Healing Sand cannot heal broken bones. How well the sand works also depends on what condition Nashi is in at the time.

 **Divine Soul: Seraphim**

A Divine Soul forms that allow the user to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of Heavenly Counselor Seraphim. While using this spell, Nashi attains six wings that blaze with fire. Her face is covered in armor with the cross on the front. She gains light armor impervious to all attacks rather than donning regular clothes. The armor is silver and blue with inscriptions in ancient text that light up when she is using magic. On her cleavage is a golden gem called the Seraph Gem.

o **Seven Stars** : Nashi fires seven super-heated spheres of sacred light at the opponent.

o **Fire Magic**

— **Fate's Hands** : strikes opponent with fists of shining gold flames.

o **Swords of Justice** : produces swords **Urim** and **Thurimm** , both with crests of light and perfection in Ancient Language on themselves respectively.

o **Flight Magic**

Nashi can conjure six wings on her body to fly with.

 **Transformation Magic**

As a Take-Over Mage, Nashi has extensive abilities in Transformation Magic. She is an advanced user who can mimic the voice of whoever she transforms into.

 **Enhanced Endurance**

Nashi has extreme Magic and physical endurance.

 **Enhanced Reflexes**

Nashi's impulses gave her quick reflexes.

 **Enhanced Durability**

Nashi has shown to be quite resilient. She survived Lady Orias' torment.

 **Magic Sensor**

Nashi has shown she can sense the Magic of others, notably Gary.

 **Expert Weapons Specialist**

Nashi has shown she can handle the weapons she can conjure such as her hammer and her swords.

* * *

 **Trivia**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

—Nashi was originally supposed to have "Mavis" as a middle name, but it was changed to just "Layla" after her late-grandmother.

—Nashi is an expert sketcher and enjoys to draw in her free time, though she does not let many outside her family or close friends see her drawings.

—It is implied Nashi has had a physical relationship with Galileo and was in a romantic relationship with a boy prior to _Fairy Adventure_.

—Nashi secretly wishes she could cook and tries to take lessons from Mira whenever she can.

—Nashi is involved with the secret wager in Fairy Tail and has invested in betting when Luna and Gale will date and when Igneel and Mary Jane will date as well as when Mystogan will finally settle down.

* * *

 **Stats**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Attack Power** | 3/5

 **Defensive Power** | 3/5

 **Speed** | 3/5

 **Intelligence** | 4/5

 **Denial** | 6/5

* * *

 **New Update Schedule**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Mondays**

Fairy Adventure

 _Join Lucy, Natsu, and the rest of Fairy Tail as they not only take on new adventures, but watch as their kids take on new adventures and face new challenges! Join Luna, Nashi, and the upcoming generation of Mages of Fairy Tail for their never-ending adventure!_

 **Wednesdays**

From Fairy Small to Fairy Big

 _A collection of future Natsu/Lucy one-shots based off my Fairy Ever After series. It features other characters and upcoming generations._

 **Fridays**

Finding Fairies: An In-complete Guide

 _This is a guide book on the statistics of children and new characters from Fairy Adventure as they appear. Get ready to meet the fantastic fairies and where to find them._

Mischief, Magic, and Magizoology: 

_This is a guide book of fantastic beasts, magical creatures, and even where to find them!_

 _ **Coming Soon!**_

Note: these books have chapters pre-written.

The Basics of Kotodama

 _A spell-book that includes charms, jinxes, and all their counters._

Earth Land, A History

 _This book features tales, quests, and origins of the countries and continents of Earth Land. It goes in-depth about regions you may already know and most you already don't._

Realms and Worlds and Possible Witchcraft

 _This book would be a short one on other realms mentioned in Fairy Tail._

A Spiritual Guide of Spirits

 _This book will feature analysis and stories from Celestial Spirits and regular spirits alike as they appear in Fairy Adventure._

 **Authors note**

 _Now, keep in mind: I still have work to do, college to prepare for, and various other things that will keep me plenty busy. I will do my best to follow the schedule as closely as possible, but, please, if I fail to update one of these, I ask you to kindly understand._


	2. Gary Fullbuster

**Gary Ultear Fullbuster**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Overview**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Gary Fullbuster** ( _Gērī Furubasutā_ ) is the firstborn son of **Gray Fullbuster** and **Juvia Lockser** and the older brother of **Silver** and **Julia Fullbuster**. He is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild wherein he is **Nashi Dragneel** 's partner.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Kanji** | グレイフルバスター

 **Romaji** | Gērī Furubasutā

 **Alias** | Ice Devil

Dog (by Nashi)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Characteristics**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Race** | Human

 **Gender** | Male

 **Age** | 19

 **Hair Color** | Black

 **Eye Color** | Blue

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Professional Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Birthday** | February 20

 **Affiliation** | Fairy Tail

 **Guild Mark Location** | Left Pectoral

 **Occupation** | S-Class Mage

 **Partner(s)** | Nashi Dragneel

 **Base of Operations** | Third Fairy Tail Building

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Personal Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Status** | active

 **Relative(s)** | Silver Fullbuster (Grandfather; Deceased)

Mika (Grandmother; Deceased)

Maternal Grandparents (Deceased)

Gary Fullbuster (Father)

Juvia Lockser (Mother)

Julia Fullbuster (Younger Sister)

Silver Fullbuster (Younger Brother)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic** | Ice Magic

Molding Magic (Ice-Make)

Ice Devil Slayer Magic

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Debuts**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Episode Debut** | Adventure 001

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Portrayal**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **English Voice** | David Mantranga

* * *

 **Appearance**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gary's most prominent feature is his spiky-black colored hair as well as the Ice Devil Slayer tattoo on his back. His hair is always tussled, much to Juvia's dismay. He has blue eyes, and a toned and muscular body. On command, Gary may sprout black, angelic wings.

Gary's blue Fairy Tail guild mark is on his left pectoral. He has a white cross earring on his left ear. He wears black pants and black shoes with a white tank top and an open blue jacket. At times, he will wear blue pants and a tight long sleeved black shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Though, he normally strips out of his clothing.

* * *

 **Personality**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gary has a laid-back attitude, like his father Gray Fullbuster, but he will get serious if a situation calls for it. He is seen to be quite kind and caring towards others. He deals with problems carefully and rationally. He is loyal to his comrades and guild mates, willing to die for them. Like his father, he inherited that habit of unconsciously removing his clothes. He has an interest in painting and art and often paints in his spare time. He enjoys being around his family as well as being with **Mystogan Fernandes** , **Lance Dreyar** , **Ghost** , **Dazzler** , **Mara** , **Mustang Marvel** , **Orochi** , and **Justin Justine**. He has a close relationship to his family, though it has become strained due to his S-Class work. He has a passion for cooking and enjoys cooking with his mother and learning and tinkering with new recipes. His favorite colors are black and blue.

Gary is hopelessly in-love with Nashi and shows his care for her often. He displays his joy of teasing Nashi, though worries for her well-being and tries to advise and help her in any way he can. Even when other women openly flirt with him, he turns them down in favor of Nashi whom does not share his affections. Even so, Gary will revert to a stuttering mess should Nashi teasingly flirt with him.

Gary has a good relationship with the Devil existing in him. While both have separate and differentiating personalities, their bond is more of brotherhood or friends than Gary enslaving his Devil. He often has to reign in his Devil's actions.

* * *

 **History**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Currently, not much is known about Gary's history.

* * *

 **Synopsis**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **The Angel, the Devil, and the Demon Arc**

Gary is first seen interrupting Nashi's training with Celestial Spirits **Taurus** and **Virgo**. He compliments and teases Nashi, earning a blush from her, and is granted permission for a one-on-one battle with her. Should he win, he takes her to **Hargeon Port** for a day of fun. Gary reveals his **Devil** who versus Nashi and uses mysterious tactics to win before walking away.

« Outing at Hargeon »

Nashi and Gary make it to Hargeon where they decide to walk around. They make it to the park where Gary leaves her to buy ice cream for the two of them and, when he returns, he meets **Ronaldo** (a.k.a "Sparky") who specializes in **Fireworks Magic**. He is an avid fan of Gary and leaves both Mages to their date. As Nashi grows upset she'll live in the shadow of her parents, Gary consoles her. Nashi tells him she refuses to be the mother of her children, though Gary reminds her he did not imply it, though he will start to now. The two decide to eat at **Tremolo Market** where both order an extreme amount of food and bicker. The waitress flirts with Gary and Nashi is more than willing to give him up to her, but ultimately fails. As Nashi leaves for the bathroom, Gary and the waitress talk. Gary rejects the waitress' offer as he finds Nashi all he needs. After the waitress leaves Gary with the check, he finds out the meal has been paid for. Nashi returns, wondering if Gary will leave her, but Gary reminds her of his love for her. Nashi tries to cover the bill, but Gary covers the bill and the tip, regardless of the bill being paid for. At Nashi's worry of Gary's financial status, Gary teases her for caring. He is then smacked for being a pervert.

When an explosion goes off at the bank, Nashi and Gary flee to the scene, though Nashi questions Gary's every move. Gary tasks her to stay and help the injured. Gary chases after the culprits in his Devil Form and meets them in an alley back in his regular form. The trio of robbers give back the money while warning Gary about a king and queen, which both Gary and his Devil interpret as Natsu and Lucy respectively. Gary returns to Nashi, distracted, and the two decide to go home. Gary carries Nashi home where Natsu and him discuss private matters.

« A New Mission »

It's been a few days, but Gary is still distracted. Even as Nashi tries to console him, he still is closed off. Julia comes to him with a request to meet Erza. He leaves Julia to tease Nashi. Gary comes back down as Nashi questions if she has truly been there for her sister. Gary feels as though he could spend more time with his own before recommending Nashi to bond with Luna over a trip. He tells her of the S-Class request he was given with him implying she will come with him. While Nashi feels she is not good enough in his eyes, Gary distractedly tells her to come with him before leaving. The two come on the train where Gary dodges Nashi's questions. The two arrive in **Muru Town** in which Nashi holds Gary's hand, afraid, even if she denies it while Gary teases her. The two find the requesters who expected them and knew of Nashi's mother **Lucy**. Nashi and Gary learn about the disappearances of children in Muru Town and agree to help, though Gary, **Pierre** and **Marie Neville** tease Nashi of her growing romance with Gary. Gary begins to formulate a plan, though is distracted. At dinner, Gary breaks the mood with learning more about the situation and learn that the **Dunters** have been stealing kids. The ends with teasing Nashi. Later, Gary has been plotting and becomes caught up in his own plans. Nashi helps him relax for a little until it is time for the plan to be set in motion. The plan is for Nashi to be a decoy and to be taken, though Gary has a fear of losing Nashi. Once Nashi is successfully stolen in the night, Gary follows her.

« Grandmother's House »

Gary (in his Devil form) follow the Dunters and stolen children into a dark realm where they are both captured by a rabid rabbit. Gary is hung in a birdcage when he overhears children and babies below him. He comes to realize the severity of the situation. Later, Nashi drops on him. He sees her in her underwear and tries to tease her when he's punched. It seems as time progress, both get irritated with each other as Gary continues to use his frost to freeze the birdcage. Eventually, they divulge in what they know and make a plan to escape and find **Jay** and **Aisha** , Nashi's new friends. Once they breakout, both are nearly caught and go their separate ways. Gary finds out where Nashi and Jay are with Aisha in hand. Gary watches as Nashi removes the curse on Aisha and shows sympathy to the death of Aisha's parents. Aisha and Jay reveal Grandmother's family dinner where both Nashi and Gary fear for the worst. At the dinner, Nashi and Gary break in for Grandmother to reveal herself as Orias. Gary, unable to control himself, is forced into his Devil form. Orias steals him for herself, leaving Nashi to fend off the cursed children.

« Sacrifices »

Orias subjects Gary to torture as she craves for his Devil to become her servant. When Orias threatens Nashi and tries to torment her, Gary and his Devil come to an agreement to allow Orias to split them apart at the result of death. Orias continues to torture Gary when Nashi stops it, leaving Gary in the arms of Jay and Aisha as he passes out. Gary wakes up to Jay's voice, but is worried for Nashi. Jay soothes him and Gary sees Nashi is fighting against Orias, leaving him proud. Aisha takes to healing him. When Nashi finishes Orias and comes back, Gary is quite proud of her and allows her to heal him only a little. They get back to freeing the kids when Gary hesitates and gives Nashi a compliment to let her know everything is just fine between them. Later, Nashi and Gary have freed the kids and returned Jean to his grandparents. Gary did not accept the money as he finds watching happiness better than money. It is revealed Nashi and Gary parted with Jay and Aisha on good terms. The duo leaves for a train when Gary apologizing for not protecting her. Nashi displays her annoyance and the two make up with Nashi personally thanking Gary's Devil.

 **Arborea Summit Arc**

Gary interrupts Igneel and Nashi's training with **Mystogan Fernandes** and **Lance Dreyar** 's arrival in order to discuss a new mission to the **Arborea Summit** involving Luna. It is revealed strange energy readings have been coming from the summit. Gary leaves with Natsu for a private conversation, but, when the two come back, Natsu is more for Luna to go than ever. Gary, Mystogan, and Lance leave with preparing for the mission, though Gary returns to convince Nashi to come. At her defiance, Gary ends up dragging her with him, packing her clothes for her. Gary makes sure Nashi does not leave him by hauling her on his shoulders and bringing her on the train. He and Nashi sit with Gale and Luna and Gary tries to get back in Nashi's good graces with promises of a vacation.

« Arrival at Asagao »

Later, Gary and the team have made it to the trail leading to **Asagao** , the town closest to the Arborea Summit. Mystogan splits them up and has Gary scout ahead. Eventually, the group meets up and climbs the treacherous mountain. While everyone else is cold, Gary stays half-naked as he enjoys the cold. Nashi ends up making him flustered as she asks for his resistance. As they meet a fog, Gary takes Luna with him to test a theory he does not reveal. As Gary and Luna travel, Nashi shields everyone else. They make it to the tunnels where Gary is paired with Luna per request and he soothes her over her ruffled feathers on her fights with Gale. Before they can talk more, Gary is separated along with everyone else.

Gary grumpily deals with his Devil as the two of them think on what they just experienced and what is happening. Luna ends up falling on them and the duo travel together. They make it to a mysterious forest and familiars attack them. Gary gives Luna cover to run away, even as he gets sick staying behind. Luna ends up saving him and he praises her for it. When Luna passes out making a portal for them, Gary watches over her. He is there when she wakes up and consoles her fears of her powers. The two travel in the portal to land with Gale, Nashi, and Lance. Gary finds Nashi's yelling over him soothing as it is actually her concern. He confirms it was Luna who transported them and convinces her to do it again with Mystogan. He is proud of her when she is able to once again and he travels through the portal with the other.

« Battle of the Summit »

Gary and the others interrupt Mystogan's fight with Fake-Jellal ( **Karun** ) by dropping in on it. They declare they won't allow the fake-Jellal to win when **Zagan** steps in, declaring he shall be the one to end their lives. While Gale goes after Luna who is stolen, Gary and the others are left to confront their siblings. Gary fights against Silver and Julia as they tell him how much he is away from them. They beat Gary severely, though the sickness spreads and he passes out. He wakes up with the others and they try to find a way out with him challenging Nashi to a race. They end up finding an exit and see the white light in the sky. As Nashi refuses to leave, Gary stays by her side. When Luna falls from the white orb, Gary decides to save her, but stops when Gale bursts forth to save her. Gary then takes Nashi to the ground to meet with Gale and Luna, worried about them both, yet proud of their accomplishments. He and the others climb back up the mountain to help the trapped villagers and he is furiously thanked for his help. He builds a staircase to get them all to the ground. As the villagers help themselves to a feast, Gary, Lance, and Mystogan tease Nashi about her horrible drinking habits. They begin to leave when **Chief Masayoshi** of Asagao stops them in order for them to stay for an honorary feast. Lance and Gary push Mystogan into getting to know the chief's daughter ( **Addison** ) and give Luna encouragement on getting to know the chief's son ( **Spike** ) whilst teasing Gale for missing his chance. After the feast is over with and they come home, Nashi, Lance, and Gary are left to tease Mystogan about him and Addison. Though, Lance cries that Mystogan will be single, Gary assures Lance that he will find Mystogan a lady, though must backpedal as he angered Nashi.

« When Angels Fall »

Later in time, Gary finds a haunted Nashi wandering the streets and helps her during an anxiety attack. He gives her his room as he makes her lunch and gets off the phone. He tries to help her, though she denies his help, and tries to confess, though is shot down. Gary offers his home to her. To lighten the mood, he teases her by trying to bride her with a trade: a new fork for dancing for him, making out for him, and other inappropriate actions. Nashi, fed up, punches him out of his home and straight into the canal. A child worries about his health, but a painter assures Gary is often punched from his house.

In the evening, Gary goes to a senior and S-Class meeting which hurts Nashi as she wasn't invited. Gary consoles her, but it leads to teasing her body and trying to break her. Though he knows she is affected at his touch, he leaves her be, promising she will beg for his touch. He goes to the meeting, though sighs that Nashi has no idea the effect she has on him.

 **The Harvest Festival Arc**

Gary is first seen in Fairy Tail and helping set up for the Harvest Festival. Later, Gary comes along with his family to the Iron Twins welcome home dinner at the **Sunfish Grill** and sits next to Nashi, teasing her. He helps battle against **Borus'** men and, later, is shown to be uninjured.

« Time of Harvest and Miss Fairy Tail »

The next morning, it is revealed Gary took Nashi home. In his sleep, he gropes her and Nashi wakes him up. She touches him in the wrong area, triggering his panic and pleasure and he warns her of her mistake. Nashi, then punches him. Gary finds Nashi later after she and Luna finish their deliver run. It is revealed Gary managed to keep Nashi for food and a shower, though teased her in a way she could not forget. Nashi chases him away, though Gary makes a promise they will see each other again. He keeps up with that promise as he finds her after Aisha leaves her for **Wendy Marvell**. Gary manages to get Nashi to walk with him. He pulls her into an alley and comforts her as she cries.

At the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, he roots for all the competitors. He comes back stage to deliver Nashi her favorite flowers. He becomes confused at Nashi's distance, but cannot dwell on it as Silver comes for him so they may congratulate their mother.

« Battling Fairies »

Gary is seen in the hall as a participant of the Battle of Fairy Tail. His first opponent is Nashi. It is revealed he promised Natsu he would help Nashi find what drives her to do better and keeps the promise in a harsh manner. He and Nashi fight, though Nashi finds he is taking it easy on her. She confronts it and Gary admits it is hard to fight the person he loves and confesses to her, losing the match.

* * *

 **Magic and Abilities**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Ice-Make**

A form of **Molding Magic** that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. In Gary's case, he uses Static Ice-Make, meaning he can shape his ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Gray possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. As an Ice-Make user, Gary is resistant to cold and as such is able to take damage from ice and snow-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely immune to snow-based attacks or is more resilient to it than other people.

o **Ice-Make: Sword** : Gary creates a sword out of ice for melee combat. The sword is very durable, being capable of cutting and parrying other weapons as if it were made of metal.

o **Ice-Make: Hrunting** : Gary creates legendary sword Hrunting, a knightly sword. Not all of the sword is made of ice. A gold grip, pommel, and cross-guard is attached to it.

o **Ice-Make: Arrows** : Blue energy gathers in Gary's hands in the form of a bow before the energy shatters into ice shards and reveals an ice bow. Once Gary pulls back the string, an arrow of blue energy appears. Once in the air, the arrow pulsates and becomes dozens of ice arrows that aim for their target.

o **Ice-Make: Death Scythe** : Gary creates an icy scythe with an oversized blade and can wield it expertly.

 **Ice Magic**

Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far. An inherent property of the magic, Gary is capable of freezing objects he comes into contact with.

oHiemo: This spell allows a person to share Gary's resistance to the cold. However, if used too often, the resistance gradually wears off on a person, similar to Troia.

 **Ice Devil Slayer Magic**

A form of Devil Slayer Magic that Gary can manifest at will with him transforming into his alternate form, his Devil form. As a result, his hair turns white, his sclera turns black, and he has blue, catlike eyes. His personality shifts to one of filled with bloodlust and he speaks quiet eloquently, in a deeper, rougher tone. He has more animal instincts and acts upon them and comes with enhanced smell and hearing. The Devil can produce, manipulate and control the element of ice. Like other Slayers, the Devil or Gary is able to consume external sources of ice in order to replenish their strength and enhance their power while at the same time granting immunity to it. This form of Magic is extremely powerful and effective against Demons. Gary was given his father's Magic genetically, but none predicted his Devil would be the side effect. At first, the Devil tried to completely take over Gary's body, but both have learned to coexist. To some degree, it appears that Devil Slayers have the ability to resist the effects of Curses (or at least the "Ultimate Curse" Memento Mori).

 **Demon Immunity**

Allows the user to have a natural immunity to demonic curses or magic, to which the extent of the immunity relies upon the magic of the user. Because of Gary's Magic and training, he has a powerful demonic tolerance, but, when overwhelmed with Black Magic, even he is made weak.

o **Instantaneous Freeze** : One of the most effective aspects of this type of Magic is its ability to completely freeze everything within a large radius with a mere flick of the wrist.

o **Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword** : The Devil creates an ethereal long sword from his palms that he uses to slash at his opponent(s) with, inflicting a deep cut into his opponent's body severely damaging them and having the added effect of freezing his target(s) solid.

o **Ice Devil's Rage** : The Devil releases a large beam of cold air, ice and (seemingly) snow from his mouth, directing it towards his target.

o **Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow** : The Devil creates an intricate bow made of ice and fires an arrow from it at high speeds. When the arrow makes contact, it turns into a spiky array of ice that heavily damages the target's body.

 **Flight Magic**

In Devil form and in human form, Gary may use Flight Magic.

o **Devil's Wings** : Gary can conjure black Angel wings on his command and fly for a short amount of time.

 **Enhanced Durability**

Gary has shown his body is extremely durable in times of torment.

 **Enhanced Agility**

Gary has extreme agility as needed of an S-Class Mage.

 **Enhanced Strength**

Gary has shown he has incredible strength, physically and magically.

 **Enhanced Endurance**

Gary has extreme stamina.

 **Enhanced Reflexes**

Gary's quick-thinking and instinctual thinking lead him to fast reflexes.

 **Expert Weapons Specialist**

Gary has displayed considerably great ability in wielding the weapons produced by his Ice-Make spells. He is very skilled in swordsmanship with his constructed ice swords of various forms and sizes, and is also more than capable of wielding other types of bladed weapons. He also has great marksmanship, using his ice bow to shoot arrows from great distances with pinpoint accuracy.

* * *

 **Trivia**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

—Gary's middle name was once Silver, but changed to Ultear and Silver was given the name to his brother.

—Gary's birthday is on the same date as the author's brother.

—Gary originally was supposed to just have Ice-Make, but the idea of him inheriting Ice Devil Slayer Magic with the side effect of the Devil came off an idea while reading another fanfiction from a different fandom.

—Secretly, Gary stole a sketch of Nashi's and has it hidden in his apartment.

* * *

 **Stats**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Attack Power** | 4/5

 **Defensive Power** | 4/5

 **Speed** | 4/5

 **Intelligence** | 4/5

 **Love for Nashi** | 6/5


	3. Galileo Redfox

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Galileo Panther Redfox**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Overview**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Galileo Redfox ( _Garireo Reddofokkusu_ ) is the first son of **Gajeel Redfox** and **Levy McGarden** and twin to **Olivia Redfox**. He is a **Mage** of the **Fairy Tail Guild** wherein he is the partner of Olivia on **Team Iron Twins**.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Kanji** |ガリレオレッドフォックス

 **Romaji** | Garireo Reddofokkusu

 **Alias** | Iron Man

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Characteristics**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Race** | Human

 **Gender** | Male

 **Age** | 18

 **Hair Color** | Light Blue

 **Eye Color** | Hazel

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Professional Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Birthday** | September 10

 **Affiliation** | Fairy Tail

 **Guild Mark Location** | Left Shoulder Blade

Occupation | Mage

Part-time Martial Arts Teacher

 **Team** | Iron Twins

 **Partner(s)** | Olivia Redfox

 **Base of Operations** | Third Fairy Tail Building

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Personal Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Status** | active

 **Relative(s)** | Metalicana (Foster Paternal Grandfather; Deceased)

Maternal Grandparents (Deceased)

Paternal Grandparents (Deceased)

Gajeel Redfox (Father)

Levy McGarden (Mother)

Olivia Redfox (Twin sister)

Gale Redfox (Younger Brother)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic** | Iron Magic

Metal Alchemy

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Debuts**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Episode Debut** | 09 (The Iron Twins)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Portrayal**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **English Voice** | Josh Grelle

* * *

 **Appearance**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Galileo is a fairly tall and muscular young man with his right arm of a rare metal called rhodium. His left arm has a couple of tattoos of which are an Ouroboros tattoo of a green dragon chasing its own tail and an outline of a block hand with a swirled circle was etched into the arm as well. There are scars near his metal arm as well. His has wild black hair normally slicked back into a manageable ponytail, revealing his forehead. He has hazel eyes like his mother Levy. He sports three piercings on either ear, making a grand total of six piercings. Being the son of a Dragon Slayer, genetically, his canine teeth are more distinctive than normal.

While Galileo does not have a set outfit, he is normally seen in his jacket with the Fairy Tail insignia on the back as well as wearing black gloves on his hands. He is normally seen in combat boots as well.

* * *

 **Personality**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Galileo's personality is more playful than serious. He enjoys to flirt, whether intentional or natural. It is more than a fair assumption that he uses his charm to get women. He is notorious for his playful banter during fights as his fight with **Mystogan Fernandes** displayed and enjoys giving nicknames to all those he considers comrades and family.

Galileo has a strong sense of sibling affection towards twin sister Olivia and younger brother Gale, even if he has kept a few secrets hidden from them both. He enjoys teasing them both when it comes to Olivia's height as well as Gale's fondness for Luna respectively. He has a great familial bond with his parents as well. It appears he has a strong, sexual relationship to **Nashi Dragneel** , though much to the cluelessness of **Luna Dragneel** and **Gary Fullbuster**.

Despite Galileo's playful side, he is seen to be a bit more emotional and nostalgic. When it came to getting ice cream at Lillian's Homemade Ice Cream, he fled the scene and reminisced a memory of a woman that could be assumed to be an old flame or ex-lover or even ex-girlfriend.

* * *

 **History**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

At some time in the past, Galileo went through an accident and lost his right arm.

It is known Galileo and Olivia were the first in history to achieve S-Class at the same age at the same time, though, through what means remains a mystery. They received their first S-Class mission and rather come straight home, they detoured their mission to train in a city made strictly of metal to hone in their powers. From what is gathered, Galileo learned to use his right arm more fluidly as well as harden his skin into the same metal as his arm.

As also, sometime in the past, Galileo and Nashi started their sexual relationship.

Sometime before Galileo's first S-Class mission, he met a woman who continues to affect him in the present.

* * *

 **Synopsis**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **The Harvest Festival arc**

« Home Again, Home Again! »

Galileo first arrives with Olivia in Magnolia Town. The two induce panic in Gale for their arrival home, though Fairy Tail gives them a hearty welcome. Levy and Gajeel eagerly greet their son and daughter, though Galileo must direct their mother's attention elsewhere when Olivia accidentally brings up their ban from an unknown state. Galileo surprises Luna with a hug and gets a heart welcome back as well as greeting fellow guild-mate and longtime friend **Orochi**. As Galileo teases Olivia in their sibling banter, they both wonder where Gale could be when Igneel locates him. Galileo proceeds to greet his brother in a fashion that terrifies, embarrasses, and angers him. As Gale and Igneel get into a heated argument, Galileo soon joins the fun and gets caught up in a guild brawl.

Later, when Galileo takes notice to Luna thinking and tries to cheer her up which deems successful. As Galileo and Olivia planned to catch up with Gale with lunch, they invite Luna. To tease Gale and see him flustered, Galileo decides to carry Luna the whole way to the café, leaving Gale to angrily chase after her brother. Through lunch, Galileo keeps teasing his brother with playful flirting with Luna, meaning nothing by it, even after he grows salty at remembering how much the chief of the metal city did not care for him. He offers to feed Luna in attempt to rile up Gale which proves successful. Galileo questions Luna's Magic alongside Olivia and both give her words of encouragement. They go over Luna's first mission, bringing back unpleasant memories for both Luna and Gale. Both Galileo and Olivia see the looks Gale and Luna give them and exchange a knowing glance themselves. Galileo, then, buts in, teasing Luna once more. The lunch is interrupted when Nashi must get Luna home to get ready for their dinner gathering. Galileo, ecstatic of Nashi's arrival, greets her with his regular flirtation in which Nashi returns. He insinuates they can catch up soon, in which Nashi offers that night, and Galileo, grateful, kisses her all-over and whispers mysterious words in her ears. Ultimately, Nashi agrees to catching up at the moment, leading Galileo to vigorously thank Luna for allowing Nashi to come with him. Galileo, then, hauls Nashi off to catch up.

« Dine and Dash »

At a dinner party, Galileo is made fun of for his lack of comradery with the chief of the metal city. He whines to Levy about himself being a man and later teases Nashi about his manhood, leading Olivia to cover up for the pair of them about their activities. Once Luna and Gale come back from the bathroom, Galileo is seen fighting off men sent to take them down. Later, once the fight is over, Luna approaches Galileo and Olivia to apologize, though both disregard her apology as they found the dinner party twice more entertaining than to just eat and talk. In the evening, Galileo is seen sleeping in his messy room with his metal arm intact and himself snoring.

« Day of the Fighting Festival »

At the festival, Galileo sits with **Julia Fullbuster** and Gale as he eats Perench fries. He listens to Gale's tale of how he almost asked out Luna and tries to cheer him up, but fails when he points out Luna with Nashi's friend **Jay**. As Gale angrily sneaks off, Galileo recognizes Gale's jealousy and prays Gale's confessions is romantic. When confronted about his reading habits, Galileo runs off, embarrassed.

Later, Galileo comes to Olivia with a request to get ice cream. While he is initially denied, he persuades her to get ice cream. However, he objects nervously to going to Lillian's Homemade Ice Cream stand. Instead, he takes off to find a place to collect himself and reveals his prosthetic arm. He has visions and hear the voice of a woman.

Later, Galileo is seem supporting his sister in the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. He is also seen excited about the Battle of Fairy Tail, their annual fighting festival. He is transported on the streets where the fight begins.

Galileo fights Mystogan first. In their battle, Galileo proves the abilities he learned over the course of his intense training, including hardening his body to the same metal of his arm. The duo has friendly banter that leads into an even more epic fight. In the end, however, Galileo is back at the guild hall with **Mirajane Dreyar** to tend to him. He reveals he and Mystogan exhausted themselves and Mystogan wins only at offering Galileo a ticket to see the Aphrodite Angels.

« Cathedral Chaos »

Galileo is seen with the other Fairy Tail members who fight against the familiars who flood the streets, though he is worried over Gale's absence. Later, it is revealed he was infected with the virus the familiars had been spreading. At the end of the arc, Galileo was healed alongside the rest of Magnolia. He takes part in Fantasia alongside Olivia.

« This Is Halloween »

Galileo is mentioned to be running errands with **Coeus Polus** instead of being with Nashi as well as mentioned to want to find a woman to go home with. He is seen at the Hallow's Even Spell-tacular alongside Coeus, drinking. He goes to the dance floor when he runs into a familiar scent. He dances with a mysterious woman dressed as a gypsy belly dancer and calls her "Ya Hayati". As he disappears, the girl is revealed to be **Rika** **Lakatoš** , revealing, once, they had a prior connection.

Galileo asks Julia for the location of Olivia and she directs him downstairs and to the recreation room. There, Galileo finds Olivia and Orochi playing Strip Pool. Galileo admits he was looking for Nashi for beneficiary reason, though that has Olivia worried about the nature of not only Nashi and Galileo's relationship, but Galileo and Gary's brotherhood and Nashi and Gary's possible relationship. Olivia and Orochi advise for Galileo to sever the beneficial ties with Nashi and remain as friends. Galileo takes his to heart and, no longer in the mood to party, decides to go home.

When Gale comes home, he looks for Galileo for an unspecified reason.

 **Festival of Gratitude Arc**

At the beginning of this arc, Galileo seems despondent and withdrawn from Fairy Tail and all notice it. Luke Dragneel and Elvin Strauss, in particular, notice a decrease in his energy. Nashi (through a flashback) tells that she and Galileo are no longer seeing each other as sexual partners. Galileo is later seen in the Lamia Scale Guild, but still in his rut which is noticed by Gary.

Later, when Galileo comes to Cabana for dinner with friends of Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale, he leaves to go to the deck. There, Nashi confronts him with his attitude and Galileo divulges his feelings of betraying Gary with his relationship to Nashi. Nashi assures Galileo of her being there for him and the pair reconcile. Galileo senses Gary has joined them and leaves Nashi to speak to Gary.

Once the storm begins, Galileo is briefly seen searching for **Mary Jane Dreyar**.

* * *

 **Magic and Abilities**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Metal Alchemy**

Galileo's Magic Circle implies he practices alchemy as well as Magic, a rarity in the unnatural world. Alchemy does not break the laws of nature, but works around it. Galileo, in particular, works around the laws of nature using metal.

— **Mars: Iron Dogs**

Galileo generates the upper bodies of feral dogs out of the earth around him.

 **Iron Magic**

Galileo has shown advance skills in Iron Magic. His advance skill might be factored in due to his metal arm as well as his training prior to the series in a city full of metal.

— **Arm Blade** : Galileo is able to make an arm blade on his metal arm.

— **Harden** : Galileo can harden his body into the same metal of his arm.

— **Hadron Mode** : Galileo can turn his metal arm into its own powerful canon with the incantation: _Explosió Cinéticanos_!

* * *

 **Trivia**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

—Galileo and Nashi originally were enemies.

—Galileo, originally, was going to be more gruff and standoffish.

—In the original character design, Galileo was thought to have multiple piercings and red eyes.

—In an interview, Galileo revealed his favorite MagiCross team to be the _Maïnkari_ Stride from Valchestria, his favorite color is green, and his favorite moment in Fairy Tail was when he participated in his first Grand Magic Games.

* * *

 **Stats**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Attack Power | 4/5

Defensive Power | 2/5

Speed | 4/5

Intelligence | 3/5

Flirtiness | 6/5


	4. Mary Jane Dreyar

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Mary Jane Rita Dreyar**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Overview**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Mary Jane Dreyar ( _Merījēn_ _Doreā_ ) is the daughter of **Mirajane Strauss** and **Laxus Dreyar** as well as the younger sister of **Lance Dreyar**. She is a **Mage** of the **Fairy Tail Guild**.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Kanji** |メアリージェーンドレイヤー

 **Romaji** | Merījēn Doreā

 **Alias** | Dark Empress

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Characteristics**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Race** | Human

 **Gender** | Female

 **Age** | 15

 **Hair Color** | Light Blonde

 **Eye Color** | Light Blue

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Professional Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Birthday** | May 6

 **Affiliation** | Fairy Tail

 **Guild Mark Location** | Back of Neck

 **Occupation** | Mage

 **Class** | A

 **Team** | N/A

 **Partner(s)** | N/A

 **Base of Operations** | Third Fairy Tail Building

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Personal Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Status** | active

 **Relative(s)** | Yuri Dreyar (Paternal Great-Great-Grandfather; Deceased)

Rita Dreyar (Paternal Great-Great-Grandmother; Deceased)

Makarov Dreyar (Paternal Great-Grandfather)

Unnamed Paternal Great-Grandmother (Deceased)

Ivan Dreyar (Grandfather)

Unnamed Paternal Grandmother (Deceased)

Unnamed Maternal Grandparents (Deceased)

Elfman Strauss (Uncle)

Evergreen (Aunt)

Eliana Strauss (Cousin)

Elvin Strauss (Cousin)

Eloise Strauss (Cousin)

Lisanna Strauss (Aunt)

Bixslow (Uncle)

Penelope and Penelope Strauss (Cousins)

Pim, Pulan, and Poseidon Strauss (Cousins)

Laxus Dreyar (Father)

Mirajane Strauss (Mother)

Lance Dreyar (Older Brother)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic** | Darkness Magic

Lightning Magic (Violet Summanus)

Thought Projection

Summoning Magic

Rudimentary Magic

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Debuts**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Episode Debut** | Adventure 004

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Portrayal**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **English Voice** | Erica Lindbeck

* * *

 **Appearance**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Mary Jane is a slender young woman below the average height and insecure of her average breast size. She has long, pale golden hair that is almost always in a lengthy ponytail held by a white ribbon with two side bangs and a large strand that covers her forehead freely. She has light blue eyes as well. Her Fairy Tail mark is on the back of her neck that covers a faint scar on her neck. She dons a white jacket with black fur around the neck, the cuffs, and rims of the jacket and often wears Magic Headphones.

* * *

 **Personality**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Mary Jane is a brooding girl who is constantly in a rage. She is how Laxus used to be at her age. She dislikes the concept of making friends as well as being in the guild and forming a team. Mary Jane enjoys defining herself as solitary and dislikes it when people call her "her friends". She seems to use the phrase "pissing me off" anytime she becomes agitated. She seems to get along with **Luna Dragneel** and carries a great deal of respect for her and is seen getting along with **Peter Shuusei-Thompson** and his friends. She especially carries a dislike for **Igneel Dragneel** who continues to pop up in her life in efforts to be her friend.

Mary Jane happens to have a vendetta against her brother as well as **Aine Fernandes** for reasoning that appears Lance is favorited of the family, though that proves entirely not true. She is close to her father more-so than her mother, but has expressed she cares for them both. She enjoys music and listens to music on her headphones like her father and can play guitar and bass as well as sing like her mother.

While Mary Jane enjoys being isolated and despises people, she has shown a great deal of bravery and valor when her guild is in trouble. As shown in the Harvest Festival Arc, she will risk her own life for the sake of her guild. However, it is also revealed in the Harvest Festival arc, she has a darker side that can be triggered when her headphones fall off. It seems her headphones stave off not just this darker side, but her thunderclap headaches as well.

* * *

 **History**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Not much is known about Mary Jane's history. However, it seems Igneel knows more about Mary Jane than she thinks.

* * *

 **Magic and Abilities**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Darkness Magic**

Mary Jane is shown to be exceedingly masterful at this Magic and can use it in various ways.

◦ **Ziehen Nox** : Mary Jane can use this spell to darken her battlefield and give herself an advantage.

◦ **Dark Scatenato** : Mary Jane has violet blast from her palms to form a gaseous monster with fangs. What the monster does exactly is unknown as Elvin turned it to stone.

◦ **Éclatant** : Mary Jane causes an explosion near her opponent with a snap of her fingers.

◦ **Dark Cuivré** : Mary Jane pulls her hands apart to reveal a static orb that she throws at her opponent. It makes a squealing noise, but the effect of it is unknown.

◦ **Apollo Sonata** : Ravens made out of darkness come from her fists.

◦ **Dark Octave** : Mary Jane lets out a screeching noise similar to a raven with visible soundwaves of violet. The soundwaves are capable of heavy destruction.

◦ **Dark Monēta** : Mary Jane blows out violet gas from her mouth that surrounds her opponent and shows them their innermost secrets and worse memories.

◦ **Dark Bellicoso** : Mary Jane cane shot bullets of compressed Magic.

◦ **Hover board** : Mary Jane can make a violet hover board solely out of her Magic and is capable of flying it flawless.

◦ **Spear** : Mary Jane can make a violet spear that has a breakable handle that may extend, bend, and a spearhead that can grow bigger at will.

 **Lightning Magic: Violet Summanus**

Mary Jane is shown to have great mastery of this version of Magic which makes violet lightning capable of manipulating a person's mind and dreamscape.

◦ **Summanus Pizzicato:** From each one of her fingers, lightning comes from Mary Jane's hands.

◦ **Static:** Mary Jane is capable of summoning static whether due to emotion or for protection.

◦ **Static Telepathy:** Like her father and brother, Mary Jane can use her static to communicate to other lightning users. Unlike Telepathy, Static Telepathy communicates impressions and feelings, but lightning users cannot truly describe the sensation.

 **Light Magic**

Mary Jane is capable of producing violet light with her hands.

 **Thought Projection**

Mary Jane is capable of using Thought Projections able to be far distances from her.

 **Summoning Magic**

Mary Jane can summon objects notably from her room.

 **Rudimentary Magic**

Mary Jane has shown she can use basic spell knowledge.

◦ **Repairus** : Mary Jane displayed this spell when fixing a broken window.

◦ **Contegro** : Mary Jane can create sunglass.

◦ **Sound-Proofing Charm** : Mary Jane can sound-proof an entire room.

◦ **Unnamed Locking Seal** : Mary Jane can lock a door and unlock it at her command.

 **Enhanced Agility**

Mary Jane has shown she has amazing agility.

 **Enhanced Durability**

Regardless of thunderclap headaches, Mary Jane can use copious amounts of Magic and can bounce back from fatal attacks.

 **Enhanced Intelligence**

Mary Jane has shown she can strategize and improvise with such awesome precision.

 **Enhanced Reflexes**

Mary Jane has displayed fast reflexes to any situation.

 **Immense Magic Power**

Mary Jane has displayed immense Magic Power in every fight. Erza has disclosed to Laxus she feels Mary Jane is ready for the S-Class Exam.

* * *

 **Trivia**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

—Mary Jane's birthday falls on the release date of Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry.

—Originally, Mary Jane was portrayed as a likeness in personality to her mother.

—Mary Jane has confessed to liking yoga and takes it regularly.

—While she was named after her mother and her middle name comes from her great-great-grandmother, her name was also inspired from Spiderman's Mary Jane. Peter's name from Peter Parker and the second last name Thompson came from Peter Parker's bully, Flash Thompson.

—Inspiration for Mary Jane's thunderclap headaches come from the author's own thunderclap headaches.

* * *

 **Stats**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Attack Power** | 3/5

 **Defensive Power** | 3/5

 **Speed** | 2/5

 **Intelligence** | 4/5

 **Getting Pissed-Off Easily** | 6/5


	5. Igneel Dragneel

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Igneel Zeref Dragneel**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Overview**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Igneel Dragneel ( _Igunīru Doraguniru_ ) is a **Mage** of the **Fairy Tail Guild**. He is the brother of **Nashi** and **Luna** , and twin to **Luke**. He is the first son of **Natsu Dragneel** and **Lucy Heartfilia**.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Kanji** |

 **Romaji** | Igunīru Doraguniru

 **Alias** | Fire Prince

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Characteristics**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Race** | Half-human

Half-demon

 **Gender** | Male

 **Age** | 15

 **Hair Color** | Blonde with light orange tips

 **Eye Color** | Black (Obsidian)

Green can be seen

 **Blood Type** | A

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Professional Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Birthday** | May 3

 **Affiliation** | Fairy Tail

 **Guild Mark Location** | Right Half of Abdomen

 **Occupation** | Mage

 **Class** | B

 **Team** | N/A

 **Partner(s)** | N/A

 **Base of Operations** | Third Fairy Tail Building

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Personal Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Status** | active

 **Relative(s)** | Anna Heartfilia (Maternal Great-Grandmother)

Unnamed Maternal Great-Grandfather (Deceased)

Unnamed Paternal Great-Grandparents (Deceased)

Igneel (Adoptive Grandfather; Deceased)

Natsu's Mother (Paternal Grandmother; Deceased)

Natsu's Father (Paternal Grandfather; Deceased)

Layla Heartfilia (Grandmother; Deceased)

Jude Heartfilia (Grandfather; Deceased)

Zeref Dragneel (Uncle; Deceased)

Mavis Vermillion (Aunt; Deceased)

Larcade Dragneel (Nephew; Deceased)

August (Nephew; Deceased)

Natsu Dragneel (Father)

Lucy Heartfilia (Mother)

Nashi Dragneel (Older Sister)

Luke Dragneel (Twin Brother)

Luna Dragneel (Younger Sister)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic** | Rainbow Fire

Purple Flare

Lightning Magic (Cyan Okeanos)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Debuts**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Episode Debut** | Adventure 001

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Portrayal**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **English Voice** | Bryce Papenbrook

* * *

 **Appearance**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Igneel is a lean, muscular man with tan skin and unruly blonde hair styled like his father, Natsu, with soft orange on the tips and even a little pink. He has onyx eyes with emerald flecks and a smile with noticeable canine teeth. His red guild mark is on his abdomen along with the scar he received when demon **Forneus** took over **Lance Dreyar** 's body and struck him. On the back of his neck, he had a noticeable scar he explains as receiving from a friend as a reminder. Though, a red scarf always covers his scar.

Igneel normally wears sandals and has a distinctive look of cargo shorts and a red t-shirt with a dragon on it with a black under shirt that goes to his elbows. His ears are both pierced as well and he has a black wrist band on his left wrist. When he travels, he carries a ridiculously large backpack with him.

* * *

 **Personality**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Igneel has happy-go-lucky and a carefree spirit. He is normally seen with a goofy grin on his face. He loves the thrill of a battle and often partakes in them when he can. He is known to be an impulsive thinker, the opposite of his twin brother Luke, but is willing to think out battle strategies if he must protect his family and the guild. Igneel is fiercely loyal to his friends and family, willing to fight and die for them if necessary. He refuses to leave anyone behind. Igneel enjoys training with his father. Igneel hopes his Fire Magic would make his grandfather Igneel—for whom he was named after—proud.

Igneel is never one to back down from a fight and often fought with Nashi as they grew up. Luke was the only one that could truly stop Igneel from doing something irrational. Igneel cares very little for romance or relationships, but is adamant to be friends with **Mary Jane Dreyar** , regardless of her rejection. He does not deter from this goal and holds her in high regard, though does seem to get a little jealous of other boys, notably **Peter Shuusei-Thompson**.

Igneel has a strong connection to his guild mates and family. Even with rivals such as **Cane Alberona-Groh** or **Gale Redfox** , he keeps brotherly bonds with them. He has a competitive nature about him, but is protective over his sisters, vehemently against Luna having even a simple crush. He remains oblivious towards Gale's feelings for Luna, though is aware when Cane tries to flirt with her, putting a stop to it.

* * *

 **History**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Igneel's childhood was filled with happy memories and it is revealed he had a very good friend with him who influenced him to go into Fairy Tail rather than his parents. This mysterious friend is noted to have inspired him to have a scar as a reminder and even gave him the scarf he continuously wears without fail. He rarely stops wearing it, though is okay with the thought it Mary Jane having it.

It is implied Igneel knows Mary Jane deeper than she believes. It is also implied Mary Jane might be the friend Igneel mentions as she has a faint scar matching his on the back of her neck, though Mary Jane gives no indication it is true. He often knows how to deal with Mary Jane in any situation and is known prior to Fairy Adventure to want to be her friend for an unknown reason.

* * *

 **Magic and Abilities**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Rainbow Fire**

Igneel is shown to be proficient in this type of Magic and can create several different flame colors, each with different effects.

◦ **Red Fire** : This is Igneel's natural flame.

◦ **Pink Fire** : Igneel has seen to inadvertently make this fire when he stares at Mary Jane, implying emotion. The true effects of this flame are known as he has yet to use it in battle.

◦ **Orange Fire** : Igneel can make this flame, but the effect of it is unknown. The familiar-version of Igneel can use this flame as a light.

◦ **Yellow Fire** : Igneel can make this flame with the effect of it smelling.

◦ **Green Fire** : Igneel can make this flame, but the effect of it is unknown.

◦ **Light-Blue Fire** : Igneel allegedly can create this flame with the effect of creating ice.

◦ **Blue Fire** : Igneel can make this flame with the effect of it being simply cold.

◦ **Liquid Fire** : Igneel can create flames that can be used underwater specifically.

◦ **Dark Fire** : Igneel can make this flame, but the effect of it is unknown.

◦ **White Fire** : Igneel can make this flame, but the effect of it is unknown.

◦ **Rainbow Fire** : Igneel can create the "deadliest flame".

 **◦ Rainbow Fire Attacks** : Igneel may use any one of the following moves with any type of fire, though the desired effect changes per fire-type.

 **→ Flare:** Igneel circles his arm above him and brings it to his lower stomach while his left arm circles below him, travels above his head and crossed his side before meeting his other arm and he cups his hands together. He pushes out his hands and blasts his fire.

 **→ Iron Fist:** Igneel lights his fists with whatever fire he is using.

 **→ Overheat:** Igneel punches his fists together first and lights them on fire. Soon, his flames cover his body and, on his command, the flames flare up. If he is using his natural born fire, it becomes sweltering hot. If he is using his blue flames, it is subzero temperature around him. Different effects for different fire.

 **→ Claw:** Igneel starts with a jump in the air with one leg and kicking with another and both his feet are ablaze. The fire on his feet extend like claws and take out his opponent as he completes his butterfly kick and he lands back in a crouch with a fist on the ground and his left leg extended from his body.

 **→ Inferno:** Igneel enlarges his Magic Circle to reach his opponent. He raises a hand in the air and makes a fist. He sets the fist on fire and powerfully punches the ground. At his command, flames shoot up from the curves of his Magic Circle and cover the ground, burning his opponent and surrounding them in flames.

 **→ Burst:** Usually follows Overheat. He ignites himself on fire and the flames physically burst from his body, burning his opponent.

 **→ Flame Tail:** Igneel extends his right arm and creates a whip out of his flames.

 **→ Wave:** Igneel cups his hands at his sides and a small flame of Magic resides in his hands, charging itself. On his command, he pushes out his hands and the flames fan out in a wave.

 **→ Flame Wheel:** Igneel can disappear into a wheel of flames.

 **→ Fusion: Spinning Dance:** Igneel combines two fires and blasts it at the opponent. The two fires spiral around each other and the effect on the target depends on the fire used.

 **◦ Rainbow Fire Secret Art:** Igneel can unlock a secret technique of this Magic.

→ **Thunder Rose** : Through the combination of his newly-acquired Lightning Magic, Igneel can make a fiery and electrical rose around himself. At his command, he flies towards his enemy, encased in the rose, and it blooms upon contact with the enemy, burning and electrocuting them. He uses the chant: _"With the flames I command, Rainbow Fire Secret Art! Combine with lightning and commit justice to the one who has wronged me! Let flame and lightning create the sacred Thunder Rose! And let my Thunder Rose…bloom!"_

 **Lightning Magic: Cyan Okeanos**

Igneel knows the basics of this Magic as a parting gift from Lance to help defeat Forneus. This type of lightning works especially with water and ice.

◦ **Trident of Okeanos:** Igneel is capable of creating a large trident of lightning with the command: _I summon you now, Trident of Okeanos! Electrocute my enemy!_ It causes a deathly electrocution capable of deeply wounding a demon.

◦ **Static:** Igneel is slightly capable of static, but not completely as he has yet to emotionally bond with his Magic.

◦ **Static Telepathy:** Igneel has displayed this power accidentally due to his anxiety of helping Mary Jane put on her costume during Halloween.

 **Borderline Magic**

Igneel can use this type of Magic that traps a person in an invisible cage. Should the person reach the bounds of this cage, the summoner's Magic will erupt as a warning.

◦ **Ring of Fire** : Igneel can make a borderline of fire.

 **Enhanced Agility**

Igneel displays he has amazing agility, though he thanks this because he takes yoga with his family.

 **Enhanced Durability**

Igneel has shown he is quite resilient during the Harvest Festival Arc and can even survive Crash Magic.

 **Enhanced Smell**

Like his father and brother, Igneel has an enhanced sense of smell.

 **Enhanced Reflexes**

Igneel has fast reflexes, especially when it comes to avoiding Mary Jane's hits.

 **Enhanced Hearing**

Like his father, Igneel has sharp hearing.

 **Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat**

Igneel has all the decent markings of a fighter, courtesy of his lessons with Natsu.

* * *

 **Trivia**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

—Igneel and Luke's birthday is the same birthday as _Fairy Tail_ and _Rave Master_ artist Hiro Mashima.

—Igneel and Luke were originally as Mary Jane's love interests and she could not decide between either twin. Igneel was also designed to be more sexual, but turned out to be more carefree and clueless.

—Igneel has picked up the same habit Natsu had of breaking and entering when it comes to Mary Jane's room. He also has a monstrous appetite and a messy room with souvenirs from his travels.

— **Molly** , a neighbor of Mary Jane's, has a crush on Igneel that he is highly aware of, leading readers to believe he does understand romantic feelings and relationships, he just cares little for them.

—In a recent interview with **Petra Cromwell** , Igneel said the following:

◦ He has been playing piano since he was 3 and ukulele since he was 6.

◦ While he cannot cook, he has been a bit of food connoisseur (namely due to how much he likes to eat).

◦ His favorite childhood story is _The Boy Who Never Grew Up_ as he relates to Peter Pan.

* * *

 **Stats**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Attack Power** | 4/5

 **Defensive Power** | 2/5

 **Speed** | 3/5

 **Intelligence** | 2/5

 **Awesomeness** | 6/5


	6. Luna Dragneel

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Luna Anna Dragneel**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Overview**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luna Dragneel (Runa Doraguniru) is a **Mage** of the **Fairy Tail Guild** , wherein she is the official partner of **Gale Redfox**. She is the little sister of **Nashi Dragneel** and twins **Igneel** and **Luke Dragneel**. She is, also, the daughter of **Natsu Dragneel** and **Lucy Heartfilia**.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Kanji** |

 **Romaji** | Runa Doraguniru

 **Alias** | N/A

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Characteristics**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Race** | Half-human

Half-demon

 **Gender** | Female

 **Age** | 13

 **Hair Color** | Blonde

 **Eye Color** | Brown

 **Blood Type** | O

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Professional Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Birthday** | December 21

 **Affiliation** | Fairy Tail

 **Guild Mark Location** | Right Hand

 **Occupation** | Mage

 **Class** | N/A

 **Team** | N/A

 **Partner(s)** | Gale Redfox

 **Base of Operations** | Third Fairy Tail Building

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Personal Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Status** | active

 **Relative(s)** | Anna Heartfilia (Maternal Great-Grandmother)

Unnamed Maternal Great-Grandfather (Deceased)

Unnamed Paternal Great-Grandparents (Deceased)

Igneel (Adoptive Grandfather; Deceased)

Natsu's Mother (Paternal Grandmother; Deceased)

Natsu's Father (Paternal Grandfather; Deceased)

Layla Heartfilia (Grandmother; Deceased)

Jude Heartfilia (Grandfather; Deceased)

Zeref Dragneel (Uncle; Deceased)

Mavis Vermillion (Aunt; Deceased)

Larcade Dragneel (Nephew; Deceased)

August (Nephew; Deceased)

Natsu Dragneel (Father)

Lucy Heartfilia (Mother)

Nashi Dragneel (Older Sister)

Igneel Dragneel (Older Brother; Twin)

Luke Dragneel (Older Brother; Twin)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic** | Unnamed Magic

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Debuts**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Episode Debut** | Episode 001

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Portrayal**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **English Voice** | Brynn Apprill

* * *

 **Appearance**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luna Dragneel is a petite girl (161.5cm) with long, golden hair like her mother Lucy. She keeps her hair down with part of it pulled into a ponytail with a ribbon-bow to hold it in place. She has short bangs and one long lock of hair on either side, though her hair is tucked behind her ear on her right (it often untucks itself). She has brown eyes. For her age, she has a curvaceous body as she started blooming early. Her Fairy Tail mark is pure white and on her right hand along with a black bracelet to correspond with Nashi's own.

Luna typically wears a high-waisted skirt with a tucked in shirt of a favorite character from **Poko** , a child LV series. She wears black stockings as well as brown leather booties. As of late, she wears the bracelet of the **Sea King Shenlong**. However, she changes her outfits.

* * *

 **Personality**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luna is a kind spirit who easily forgives and cares for everyone, showing compassion. She appears quite childish due to her love of the titular character Poko. She appears easily angered like her mother and often is quick to draw conclusions, but reflects on such behavior and will apologize for it. She is prone to give in to her insecure nature, but tries hard to overcome it to be there for her guild-mates and family. Still, she is still naïve in the ways of boys and life, itself.

Luna happens to be sensitive when it comes to people watching her dance and has stage fright. She is also sensitive about her body and embarrasses easily, though Gale seems to be the main culprit of her embarrassment. Though, she finds him awfully cute when he is flustered and is amazed at his smarts. She appears to have a close connection with him and often flirts or teases him. She has gotten him addicted to cuddling, much to her amusement.

Luna has a deep respect for her friends and family. She has no problem with her heritage after she takes time to process it and has close friendships with **Ena Fernandes** , **Silver Fullbuster** , and **Paige** and **Penelope Strauss** as well as **Cane Alberona-Groh.** She often mediates between Ena and Silver's fighting. She is also noted as being the only one who can calm a normally aggressive Gale from fighting. She is also the only one **Mary Jane Dreyar** deeply respects and appears to be closer than acquaintances, but less than friends with her, often listening to her advice.

As Luna gets into boys, she has expressed interest in three, though something seems to hold her back from giving into their pursuing (though, she blames this on her father and Igneel who refuse to let her date).

Luna seems to have a passion for animals and bonds extremely well with them, even magical animals. She is seen with the capability to communicate with them without the need of Telepathy and has even gotten the respect and friendship of a sea king with his mark as well as able to calm the raging suzaku **Nayda** and become the foster mother of the rare **ikenga** **.** She has mentioned she enjoys to cook and read and watch _Poko_ and that her favorite color is white.

* * *

 **History**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

When Luna was born, she was told she did not have the capabilities of being a Mage. Other than that, she had a happy childhood. It is hinted she used to take a lot of pictures.

* * *

 **Magic and Abilities**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Unnamed Magic**

Luna has not displayed Magic in one category, so a name for her Magic has yet to exist. She has, however, displayed techniques to her Magic when she is in high-pressure situations.

 **Portal** : Luna can make portals with her Magic.

 **Healing** : Luna can heal just about any wound with her Magic, though it shows she cannot leave Igneel's lightning wound without a scar.

 **Banishment** : Luna can banish familiars and demons and reduce a demon to their gemstone form.

* * *

 **Trivia**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

—Luna's birthday falls on the winter solstice.

—Luna's name is derived from the popular ship name of Natsu and Lucy "LuNa" as well as the embodiment of the moon, the Roman Goddess Luna.

—Luna's godmother is the queen of Fiore who moved the Yuletide Ball to December 22nd rather than December 21st as she wanted to be in Magnolia for Luna's birthdays.

—Luna bares the most resemblance to the Heartfilia Clan.

—It is implied Luna and Gale represent the Moon and Sun, Light and Darkness respectively.

* * *

 **Stats**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

As a note, these stats represent Luna when she displays her powers, not her current state.

 **Attack Power** | 5/5

 **Defensive Power** | 5/5

 **Speed** | 2/5

 **Intelligence** | 3/5

 **Love of Food and Poko** | 6/5


	7. Luke Dragneel

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Luke Jude Dragneel**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Overview**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luke Dragneel ( _Rūku Doraguniru_ ) is a **Mage** of the **Fairy Tail Guild** , wherein he is a student of **Mystogan Fernandes**. He is the brother of **Nashi** and **Luna** and twin of **Igneel Dragneel**. He is the second son of **Natsu Dragneel** and **Lucy Heartfilia**.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Kanji** |

 **Romaji** | Rūku Doraguniru

 **Alias** | Zen Master

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Characteristics**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Race** | Half-human

Half-demon

 **Gender** | Male

 **Age** | 15

 **Hair Color** | Light Pink

 **Eye Color** | Brown

 **Blood Type** | A

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Professional Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Birthday** | May 3

 **Affiliation** | Fairy Tail

 **Guild Mark Location** | Right Shoulder Blade

 **Occupation** | Mage

 **Class** | A

 **Team** | N/A

 **Partner(s)** | Mystogan Fernandes

 **Base of Operations** | Third Fairy Tail Building

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Personal Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Status** | active

 **Relative(s)** | Anna Heartfilia (Maternal Great-Grandmother)

Unnamed Maternal Great-Grandfather (Deceased)

Unnamed Paternal Great-Grandparents (Deceased)

Igneel (Adoptive Grandfather; Deceased)

Natsu's Mother (Paternal Grandmother; Deceased)

Natsu's Father (Paternal Grandfather; Deceased)

Layla Heartfilia (Grandmother; Deceased)

Jude Heartfilia (Grandfather; Deceased)

Zeref Dragneel (Uncle; Deceased)

Mavis Vermillion (Aunt; Deceased)

Larcade Dragneel (Nephew; Deceased)

August (Nephew; Deceased)

Natsu Dragneel (Father)

Lucy Heartfilia (Mother)

Nashi Dragneel (Older Sister)

Igneel Dragneel (Twin Brother)

Luna Dragneel (Younger Sister)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic** | Zen Magic

Spatial Magic (Celestial Spirit Magic)

Thought Projection

Telekinesis

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Debuts**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Episode Debut** | Episode 001

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Portrayal**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **English Voice** | Alan Lee

* * *

 **Appearance**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luke Dragneel has a lean but muscular body. He has pale skin like his mother Lucy Dragneel, but has light pink hair. He has chestnut-umber brown eyes. He is known to wear glasses, but does not wear them when playing video games.

His guild mark is yellow with a white outline and positioned on his back on his right shoulder blade. Luke has his ears pierced as well and has a black wrist band on his right wrist, corresponding with Igneel's own. He often wears light sneaker and jeans and a button-down with sleeves rolled up, but changes his outfit.

* * *

 **Personality**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luke is the cool-tempered twin with limitless patience, unlike the rest of his family. His heart is vastly merciful and he always does what he believes is right. He is quite knowledgeable on many subjects and studious which resulted in **Mary Jane Dreyar** labeling him as the "smart Dragneel". He was the first of his siblings to know of his demonic heritage and ancestry and processed it well. He has revealed he cannot cook well, though tries to work on it, and his favorite color is green.

Luke has a deep respect for his guild and guild mates, especially for his teacher Mystogan. While he is protective of his sisters, he allows them to do as they please. However, when **Gary Fullbuster** attacked Nashi, Luke was shown to resent Gary for his actions (which were done under demonic influence and not free will). In the end, he lets Gary near Nashi with the condition he will be watching and will end Gary if he hurts Nashi again. He is aware of Gale's feelings for Luna, but seems not to act upon it.

Luke is shown to have three different personalities. Normally, he is respectful and eloquent. However, when he plays Lacrima Games, he turns into a vulgar monster who shows no mercy to his enemies. He often apologizes when he realizes the wrong of his actions, but does them anyways. Luke is notorious for being an unethical drunkard as well, letting loose through stripping and exotic dancing.

* * *

 **History**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Luke is shown to have a happy childhood and discovered Lacrima Games at a young age. He often mediated fights between Nashi and Igneel. It is said Luke had the becoming of a powerful Celestial Spirit Mage, but chose to become a Zen Mage for reasons unknown.

At some point, Mystogan became Luke's Magic Teacher.

* * *

 **Magic and Abilities**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Zen Magic**

Luke has a rare Magic that he has great mastery over. He receives training from Mystogan to handle and adjust to his sheer power.

◦ **Shield** : Luke can create a shield out of his Magic.

◦ **Jyōti** : Luke has his hands out and his Magic flows over his enemies. He brings his hands together and says, "Namaste" and his enemies disappear in gold particles.

 **Celestial Spirit Magic**

Luke is able to practice Celestial Spirit Magic, a type of Spatial Magic, in order to use Star Coins.

◦ **Star Coin** : this Celestial Spirit Magic that allows Luke to summon a weapon of the summon spirit, though not the spirit itself. In a book Luke read, it mentions Star Coins are even capable of summoning the animal familiar or humanoid familiar of the spirit. For example, a Taurus Star Coin could summon his hammer or an actual raging bull. Star Coins can only be given to a person by the spirit themselves.

The mantra: _With this coin, I summon…!_

→ **Star Coin: Sagittarius** : Sagittarius bestowed this coin to Luke and allows him to summon the bow and arrow of the archer.

→ **Star Coin: Taurus** : Taurus bestowed this coin to Luke and allows him to summon the hammer of the raging bull.

 **Thought Projection**

Luke is capable of making a Thought Projection of himself, though appears to be gold and translucent.

 **Telekinesis**

Luke has displayed powerful telekinetic powers through means of floating balls of water.

 **Enhanced Agility**

Luke displays amazing agility, though thanks it to the yoga he does with his family.

 **Enhanced Smell**

Like his father and brother, Luke has an enhanced sense of smell.

 **Enhanced Hearing**

Like his father and brother, Luke has sharp hearing.

 **Enhanced Intelligence**

Luke has displayed vast knowledge and ability to process things rather quickly.

 **Magic Sense**

Luke is able to sense Magic from a good distance away.

 **Immense Magic Power**

In order for Luke to be able to use Star Coins, according to Lucy, he must have incredible Magic Power as normal Mages cannot handle the weapons of the spirits. Mystogan has remarked of Luke's incredible prowess and believes he can achieve to become a sorcerer.

* * *

 **Trivia**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

—Igneel and Luke's birthday is the same birthday as _Fairy Tail_ and _Rave Master_ artist Hiro Mashima.

—Igneel and Luke were originally as Mary Jane's love interests and she could not decide between either twin.

—Luke has picked up Natsu and Lucy's competitive behavior and Natsu's love of memorabilia from trips, though got his book smarts from Lucy.

—Surprisingly, it is Igneel who is the lightweight between the two. Luke has a heavy alcohol tolerance and is embarrassed of such a fact.

—In a recent interview with **Petra Cromwell** , Luke said the following:

◦ He is embarrassed to say, when he sleeps, he makes things floats and sometimes floats himself.

◦ He cannot sing or cook for his life.

◦ He has one scar from when he tripped up the stairs and his family still teases him to this day.

* * *

 **Stats**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Attack Power** | 3/5

 **Defensive Power** | 4/5

 **Speed** | 3/5

 **Intelligence** | 5/5

 **Aggression during Lacrima Games** | 6/5


	8. Gale Dragneel

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Gale Metallicana Redfox**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Overview**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gale Redfox ( _Geiru Reddofokkusu_ ) is the son of **Gajeel Redfox** and **Levy McGarden**. He is also the younger brother of twins **Galileo** and **Olivia Redfox**. He is a **Mage** of the **Fairy Tail Guild** wherein he is the partner of **Luna Dragneel**.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Kanji** |

 **Romaji** | Geiru Reddofokkusu

 **Alias** | Earth Dragon

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Characteristics**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Race** | Human

 **Gender** | Male

 **Age** | 16

 **Hair Color** | Black

 **Eye Color** | Red

 **Height** | 180.5 cm (5.9 ft)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Professional Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Birthday** | September 22

 **Affiliation** | Fairy Tail

 **Guild Mark Location** | Heart

 **Occupation** | Mage

 **Class** | A

 **Team** | N/A

 **Partner(s)** | Luna Dragneel

 **Base of Operations** | Third Fairy Tail Building

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Personal Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Status** | active

 **Relative(s)** | Metalicana (Foster Paternal Grandfather; Deceased)

Maternal Grandparents (Deceased)

Paternal Grandparents (Deceased)

Gajeel Redfox (Father)

Levy McGarden (Mother)

Galileo Redfox (Older Brother)

Olivia Redfox (Older Sister)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic** | Earth Magic

Molding Magic (Earth-Make)

Gem Magic

Terrain Effect

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Debuts**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Episode Debut** | Episode 002

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Portrayal**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **English Voice** | Greg Cipes

* * *

 **Appearance**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gale is a tall and muscular young man with spiky black hair that is usually slicked back and a few locks falling in his face. He has red eyes, his most prominent feature, as well as two piercings in each ear with a new piercing from **Sea King Shenlong**. He dons studded black gloves with the tips cut off and studded black boots. His outfit, however, changes daily, though he is normally dressed in dark clothing. His black Fairy Tail mark is found over his heart. He inherited his father's distinctive canine teeth and tan skin as well.

* * *

 **Personality**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gale is a relatively gruff and cruelly honest person with a lot of sarcasm. He is infamous for his aggression and anger issues. He is insecure about his own Magic as he aspired to be a great Iron Mage to make his father proud, though became an Earth Mage instead. He often picks fights and can get quite vulgar and violent. He has little like for children or animals who often don't like him back. Still, he is a loyal member to Fairy Tail and willingly put his life on the line in the names of his comrades.

Gale is highly intelligent, though he tries not to show it, not wanting his reputation to be shot to being a "dork". He is fluent in many languages (courtesy of Levy), but speaks Stellian the most due to his work at **Uncle Ben's Pizzeria**. Like Gajeel, he gifts nicknames to his comrades to show he cares in his own way. And, like Gajeel, Gale is an excellent cook and plays guitar, though has an excellent voice, even though he hates showing it.

Out of all the guild, Gale is closest emotionally to **Julia Fullbuster** whom he confides in when it comes to Luna, personality-wise to **Mary Jane Dreyar** who watches out for him and gives him unsolicited advice, and his crush Luna who he pines after. Gale shows jealous tendencies and can get annoyed with Luna, but ultimately wants what is best for her, even if she hates him for his actions. He is a hypocrite as he grows frustrated over other's romantic problems, yet does not do anything in terms of his own. Still, he is soft when it comes to Luna and his nightmares often involve him failing her and letting her get hurt or be killed or in the arms of Cane or some other boy. Gale grew addicting to cuddling with Luna and enjoys teasing her.

While Gale's relationship to his mother is close and he has a fearful, yet caring relationship towards his siblings, it is his father who he has a conflicted relationship with. He idolizes Gajeel and finds himself a disappointment of a son as he cannot become the Iron Mage he thought he was born to be, even though he is aware of Gajeel's proudness his son earned the title of "Earth Dragon of Fairy Tail". He and Gajeel often clash due to their hot tempers and aggression, though Gale eventually bows to Gajeel, even if reluctant.

* * *

 **History**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Gale was known to be bad-tempered and a bully during his childhood, though could also not be away from Luna for very long. It is unsaid as to how the two separated.

As a young child, Gale found himself constantly trying to be like his father and mimic his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, only to be disappointed he could only manipulate earth and conjure gemstones.

* * *

 **Magic and Abilities**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Earth Magic**

Gale has shown to have immense control over Earth Magic, rumored to one day rival **Jura Kneekis** who has been watching his progress closely. He has great control over the element of earth and has earned the title "Earth Dragon" for it. He uses sturdy movements to manipulate the earth around him as well as can conjure his own.

◦ **Terra Fist** : Gale creates a fist with black energy surrounding it and punches his opponent.

◦ **Terra Destroyer** : Gale stomps a foot into the ground while simultaneously rolling out his arms, bringing up his hands so the palms face the opponent. A blast of black energy with golden streaks swirled in comes out of the space between his hands and can push back his opponent.

◦ **Brick Wall** : Gale places his feet a little more than shoulder-width apart and creates two fists. He pushes the fists straight upwards so his arms protect his face vertically and as he does so, the earth in front of him creates a wall.

◦ **Discs** : After creating the wall of whatever earth he uses, Gale can punch it at any point. Pieces of the earth disconnect from the wall in sharp, spinning discs that aim for the opponent.

◦ **Earth-Make** : a form of **Molding Magic** that allows the user to create earth at his will and to shape it into objects. In Gale's case, his Earth-Make is dynamic in which he creates animate objects.

→ **Golem** : Gale can make two golems known as Hugo and Lag, both who are bigger than him and follow his every command.

◦ **Earth Magic Secret Art: Gem Magic** : Gem Magic is a secret art of Earth Magic that has not been seen in ages. Gale is the youngest Mage to discover it and to use it properly. Before he could only conjure a few gemstones at a time and their powers, but now, he is able to use more.

→ **Diamond Storm** : Gale jumps in the air with his arms crossed. He flings his arms to his sides and bright crystals appear in front of him. On his command, the crystals pelt the opponent.

→ **Crystal Lance** : Gale creates a long and oversized lance made from solid crystal.

→ **Sardonyx Hammer:** Gale materializes a large hammer. The handle is a slim black, but the hammer is oversized and made purely of sardonyx.

→ **Sugilite Fist** : Gale creates a black handle in his hands with a long black whip attached to it. Attached to the whip at the end is a large ball with spikes made entirely of Sugilite gemstone.

→ **Quartz: Rose Shield:** Gale creates a spiraled pink shield with a rose quartz gemstone in the center of it.

→ **Quartz: Rose Sword** : Gale can summon a sword of rose quartz with a dark pink help encrusted in rose quartz gemstones.

→ **Pearly Spear** : Gale can summon a spear. The blade is elongated pear. The grip is white. Gale can make multiple summons of these spears.

→ **. Onyx Scythe** : Gale can summon a scythe. He raises a hand to call to it. The staff appears with the blade covered in Magic and Gale spins it around himself. He slams the staff on the ground and the Magic breaks off. The staff is a thin black color while the blade is large and curved. There is a thin strip of red onyx on the bottom of the blade, but the rest is made of onyx.

⇒ **Onyx Death Scythe:** This is another version of his Onyx Scythe that has a blade three times its size with slicked-back spikes. It does not look solid and is made of glowing black with a larger curve and has a giant red skull on the staff with a glaring red eye and no lower jaw.

→ **Ruby Tri-beam** : Gale puts his hands in a triangle with his thumbs touching and his pointer and middle fingers touching. He creates three rubies that correspond with the points of the triangle and he releases a devastating beam of red.

→ **Diamond Shield** : Gale can create a massive shield made purely of diamond and can shatter it at his free will.

 **Terrain Effect Magic**

A form of Magic which allows Gale to manipulate a certain area suited to his needs. Unlike Uosuke, a skilled Mage in this art, Gale can only manipulate a small area at a time.

◦ **Terrain Effect:** **Quicksand Zone** : If Gale is touching a ground with some sort of earth in it, he can turn the ground into quicksand. The opponents will sink to their death, but he is afloat.

◦ **Terrain Effect: Lava Zone** : This is a dangerous offensive technique that Gale can only make happen in a small area and limited to one target. Like Uosuke, Gale places slightly-bent arms one above the other, palms pointing sideways, before him, in correspondence to the elbows. The targeted area then starts rumbling, trembling and heating until it is ultimately reduced to large collapsing pieces, revealing a pool of boiling lava underneath, and sending his target flying inside it.

 **Enhanced Agility**

Gale has shown to be very agile in battle.

 **Enhanced Hearing**

Like his siblings and father, he has enhanced hearing that has a long range.

 **Enhanced Intelligence**

Gale has enhanced intelligence due to his willingness to learn.

 **Enhanced Smell**

Gale has enhanced smell that he inherited from his father. He can sniff out poisons, explosives, drugs, and can pinpoint one scent.

 **Enhanced Strength**

Gale is particularly strong for his age.

 **Enhanced Reflexes**

Gale has fast reflexes, though he blames it on living with a father and an Exceed who constantly attack him sporadically.

 **Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat**

Gajeel made sure all his children were experts of fighting with and without Magic. Gale often uses fighting as his method of release.

 **Expert Weapons Specialist**

Gale is an expert of weapons due to his creation of weapons.

 **Magic Sense**

Gale can vaguely sense Magic, though his senses grow stronger by the day.

* * *

 **Trivia**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

—Gale originally was going to be an only child and hate Luna.

—Originally, Gale was designed to have a white bandana, but the change was made.

—Greg Cipes was chosen as the English Voice Actor due to his work as Beast Boy from _Teen Titans_ when he was heard in _How Long Is Forever?_ , the episode in which Starfire is thrown into the future and meets the future titans.

—According to the rumors of _Dream_ Magazine, Gale was reported in a possible relationship with Julia, though both of them quickly deflated those rumors.

—Gale was never supposed to be in Fairy Tail, originally. The story was he was an Independent Mage, an anti-hero with his own agenda. He came to Fairy Tail on his own terms with a hatred for Luna that grew into friendship.

—The drink Gale gets every time he is at the bar is a mystery. Not even the author knows what to call it. It's inspired by an unknown drink a college roommate concocts with no clear name.

* * *

 **Stats**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Attack Power** | 3/5

 **Defensive Power** | 4/5

 **Speed** | 3/5

 **Intelligence** | 5/5

 **Anger Issues** | 6/5


	9. Olivia Redfox

**D** **isclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but all original plots and characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Olivia Lily Redfox**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Overview**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Olivia Redfox ( _Oribia Reddofokkusu_ ) is the twin of **Galileo Redfox** , older sister to **Gale Redfox** , and the only daughter of **Gajeel Redfox** and **Levy McGarden**. She is an **S-Class Mage** of the **Fairy Tail Guild** wherein in she partners with her twin on Team Iron Dragon.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Kanji** |

 **Romaji** | Oribia Reddofokkusu

 **Alias** | Iron Maiden

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Characteristics**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Race** | Human

 **Gender** | Female

 **Age** | 18

 **Hair Color** | Blue

 **Eye Color** | Hazel

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Professional Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Birthday** | September 10

 **Affiliation** | Fairy Tail

 **Guild Mark Location** | Right Shoulder Blade

 **Occupation** | Mage

 **Class** | S

 **Team** | Team Iron Dragon

 **Partner(s)** | Galileo Redfox

 **Base of Operations** | Third Fairy Tail Building

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Personal Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Status** | active

 **Relative(s)** | Metalicana (Foster Paternal Grandfather; Deceased)

Maternal Grandparents (Deceased)

Paternal Grandparents (Deceased)

Gajeel Redfox (Father)

Levy McGarden (Mother)

Galileo Redfox (Twin Brother)

Gale Redfox (Younger Brother)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic** | Iron Magic

Flight Magic (via Iron King)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Debuts**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Episode Debut** | Episode 009

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Portrayal**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **English Voice** | Laura Bailey

* * *

 **Appearance**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Olivia appears as a pale, slender woman with a small chest and ruffled dusty blue locks and a yellow headband. She has hazel eyes like her mother. She usually dons a light blue jacket with dark blue trimmings that stops just below her chest. The sleeves are oversized and stop just below her elbows. She wears long, black gloves that come from her upper bicep and onto her arm. The gloves do not cover her hand and only cover the back of her hand in a triangle formation. Her stomach is exposed and she wears a blue plaid skirt that stops mid-thigh, but wears black shorts underneath. She wears blue sneaks and her Fairy Tail guild mark of orange with black outlining it exists on her right shoulder blade.

It should be noted she is actually shorted than her brother.

* * *

 **Personality**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Olivia can be quiet and a bit gruff, though is very caring when it comes to her friends and family. She is self-conscious about her chest and height and keeps her brothers in-line, often mediating fights between the two. She has a close friendship with **Orochi** who she calls "Oreo" instead of "Chi-chi" like everyone else. While many would like them together, neither view each other in a romantic sense. Olivia is unknown as desirable by many, but rejects men as she wants a commitment than a one-night stand.

Olivia is quite wise when giving advice to others, but loves to tease her friends on their love lives, remarkably Orochi, Gale with his crush on **Luna Dragneel** , and **Nashi Dragneel** and **Gary Fullbuster** 's relationship-but-not-relationship. She disapproved of Galileo and Nashi's arrangement as she thought Galileo was being unfair to Gary.

Olivia has a deep respect for **Erza Scarlet** and makes sure to prove her worth as the new Iron Maiden. During her training in **The City of Metal** , she became close with her mentor unlike her brother who had a harder time. She is shown to be worried over Gale's unhappiness he is only an Earth Mage, finding herself proud of his strength and courage. She also tries to encourage Orochi due to his curse in which he cannot touch anyone outside **Kinana** or **Mara** with the person being poisoned and reduced to a comatose state or death.

In Olivia's free time, she enjoys cooking and listening to her favorite drummers. She also notes her favorite MagiCross team would have to be the Pikake Jetstreams.

* * *

 **History**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Olivia and Galileo were the first Mages to have tied in the **S-Class Promotional Trials** and became S-Class Mages together. Afterwards, they were sent on a long mission where they extended it to train.

* * *

 **Magic and Abilities**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Iron** **Magic**

Olivia is shown to be an expert in using her Magic to its full abilities. At a young age, she could make her own iron body armor. Since she returned from her training, she unlocked a secret art to Iron Magic.

◦ **Iron Enhance** : Olivia uses this to increase her defensive power and speed.

◦ **Iron King's Shield** : Olivia creates a dome-shield around herself made of pure iron.

◦ **Iron Magic Secret Art: Iron Beast King** : This is a secret art that is rare for one to master with how much Magic you have to use to make it. Olivia's body is covered in her Magic as her spell takes effect (like Requip). She grows iron wings like Metalicana that are like airplane wings. She is given a length and thick tail and the tip is a clump of spikes. She bores a strapless bikini top made of all iron and her stomach is shown. She wears a black loincloth that goes down to her knees as well. She has thigh-high armored boots and trail up her legs with strange symbols. On her shoulders are over-sized pauldrons that are outlined in black. She wears gauntlets that are slightly oversized and that can create blades or claws on command. On Olivia's face is an iron bar that shields her eyes, but does not leave her blind. In this mode, Olivia has access to skills like a Dragon Slayer and thereof Gajeel Redfox's Magic, Iron Dragon Slayer Magic.

→ **Iron Wheel** : Olivia will lash her tail bore flipping herself into a tuck with her tail curled around her vertically. She spins herself fast and is covered in her Magic. As she rolls at a face pace at her opponents, the wheels grow bigger and bigger. By theory, she could have an Iron Wheel as big as a mountain if she was given enough room.

→ **Iron Wing** : Olivia's wings light up with her Magic and she speeds at her opponent, trying to hit them with her wings.

→ **Iron Tail** : Olivia's tail lights up and she lashes her tail at her opponent.

→ **Thousand Spikes** : From her hands, Olivia creates sharp spikes that fly and follow her opponent.

→ **Iron Fang** : Olivia creates two iron fangs with her hands and uses Magic to throw them at her opponent.

→ **Healing** : Olivia can heal herself with her Magic.

→ **Iron Beast King Cannons** : Olivia summons great cannons on her shoulders.

⇒ **Iron Beast King Roar** : The cannons she has summon charge and blast Magic. The two blasts combine into that of a dragon with red eyes. The dragon roars before diving at the opponent and causing a massive explosion.

 **Flight Magic**

In her Iron Beast King armor, she can use Flight Magic.

 **Telekinesis**

Olivia has mastered, though it only applies to metals. She can use telekinesis to summon whatever metal around her to her and to do her bidding. She can even summon Erza's armor away from her, causing her to un-requip. It is known Olivia's power of telekinesis is great, but takes great difficulty to master as seen that her twin Galileo was unable to understand the concept and did not learn it.

 **Enhanced Agility**

Olivia has shown great agility in the air and in ground combat.

 **Enhanced Smell**

Like her father and brothers, Olivia has enhanced smell. She is the first female child of a Dragon Slayer to have this.

 **Enhanced Hearing**

Like her father and brothers, Olivia has enhanced hearing. She is the first female child of a Dragon Slayer to have this.

 **Enhanced Intelligence**

Olivia can properly strategize without any hesitation.

 **Enhanced Reflexes**

Olivia has quick reflexes in battle as displayed in her battle against Erza.

 **Expert Weapons Specialist**

Olivia has displayed she is one with her weapons and can use them accordingly.

 **Magic Sense**

Olivia has a great Magic Sense.

 **Immense Magic Power**

Olivia displays incredible Magic Power. As Erza was forced to use an attack she never pulls out, Olivia must have awesome power to go toe-to-toe with the guild master and win. Though, should Olivia had not used her Telekinesis, the fight might have been at a draw.

* * *

 **Trivia**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

—Olivia's middle name is derived from Pantherlily. Galileo has Panther while she has Lily.

—Both Galileo and Olivia were not born into existence until the author saw the story of the twins and incorporated them into the story.

—The reason Galileo and Olivia are not the oldest children of Fairy Tail, despite the mention of a baby in the last chapter of _Fairy Tail_ , is because they were not the babies mentioned.

—Olivia learned to play guitar due to her father, but loves the drums and has her own drum set.

—Olivia has a bad habit of getting drunk and entering make-out sessions, a habit she hopes to break.

* * *

 **Stats**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Attack Power** | 4/5

 **Defensive Power** | 5/5

 **Speed** | 4/5

 **Intelligence** | 4/5

 **Friendzoning** | 6/5


	10. Silver Fullbuster

**Silver Ur Fullbuster**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Overview**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Silver Fullbuster ( _Shirubā_ _Furubasutā_ ) is the second-born son of **Gray Fullbuster** and **Juvia Lockser**. He is a **Mage** of the **Fairy Tail Guild**.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Romaji** | Shirubā Furubasutā

 **Alias** | Prince of the Sea

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Characteristics**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Race** | Human

 **Gender** | Male

 **Age** | 13

 **Hair Color** | Blue

 **Eye Color** | Blue

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Professional Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Birthday** | July 20

 **Affiliation** | Fairy Tail

 **Guild Mark Location** | Right Palm

 **Occupation** | Mage

 **Team** |

 **Partner(s)** | Luna Dragneel

Ena Fernandes

 **Base of Operations** | Third Fairy Tail Building

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Personal Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Status** | Active

 **Relative(s)** | Silver Fullbuster (Grandfather; Deceased)

Mika (Grandmother; Deceased)

Gary Fullbuster (Father)

Juvia Lockser (Mother)

Gary Fullbuster (Brother)

Julia Fullbuster (Sister)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic** | Water

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Debuts**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Episode Debut** | 001

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Portrayal**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **English Voice** | Wendy Lee (younger)

Yuri Lowenthal

* * *

 **Appearance**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Silver has a toned and leaned body with a prominent scar on his left side and scars on his wrists. He has tamed blue hair that is normally half-hidden inside a gray beanie and vivid blue eyes that are lighter than Julia's. His guild mark is black encrusted with blue and located on his right palm. While his attire varies, one of his more frequent outfits are his khaki shorts with a black chain on the left side, sneakers, and a blue sports vest.

* * *

 **Personality**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Silver is a very affectionate and passionate young man with a happy demeanor nearly twenty-four seven. He is obsessed **with Paige Strauss** , completely smitten over her, and constantly tries to win her affection. Still, he considers anyone his Love Rival, as his mother had in the past. He is typically a polite person and respects everyone, even Love Rivals. However, **Ena Fernandes** and him have the most complicated relationship. Unlike their parents, both are at odds with each other while **Luna Dragneel** keeps the peace between them. Silver likes to call Ena "Witch". While it is not a derogative term, it is a means of minor insult for a female Mage as witches are considered young, inexperienced beginners with lack of control over any Magic Spell.

Silver cares deeply for **Fairy Tail** , his family, and his friends and is protective of them. While his Water Magic is great, he is less-than-confident in his abilities as he has yet to show extraordinary process as his mother did at his age. He hates sparring with others because he feels he is lacking the same prowess they have. On the opposite side, he enjoys refereeing matches as Fairy Tail put into place town-wide battles are allowed as long as there is a referee and a battle space present.

Unlike Julia or Gary, Silver is not an art enthusiast nor does he like to draw, paint, or animate. He spends most of his pastime reading Webtoons and critiquing them, often critiquing Julia's friends' Webtoons for feedback. Outside of stalking Paige, he also enjoys playing Lacrima Games, swimming, and rollerblading. He has a deathly fear of ice-skating (ironically) and despises the cold, yet, like his siblings, he is immune to the cold, a trait inherited from Gray. His favorite color is the blue of Page's hair and the pale red of her eyes.

* * *

 **Magic and Abilities**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Water**

Silver is beyond proficient at Water Magic, a Magic he inherited from his mother. Unlike Juvia, he is able to gather energy from the rain and any nearby sources of water, similar to a **Dragon Slayer**. While Silver is well-versed in Water Magic, he is unable to turn himself completely into water and can only turn parts of his body like his arms into water. It is unknown if he has connected with nature like Juvia has and has the ability to make it rain based off his emotions nor if he can breathe underwater.

◦ **Water Slicer** : Silver can create multiple scythe-like blades of water that can cut through solid stone.

◦ **Water Cannon** : Silver condenses a water ball and aims at his target to thrust water at them, similar to a pump or a cannon.

◦ **Water Bullets** : Silver uses his fingers to create a gun and shoots highly-pressurized water bullets. The results of the bullets are similar to pellets and can leave remarkable bullets.

 **Water-Make**

As a form of **Molding Magic** , Silver can manipulate his own water, existing water, or things with large quantities of water.

◦ **Water-Make: Tentacles** : Silver has the ability to create tentacles of water in a defensive move. He can also replace with hands and arms with water tentacles.

* * *

 **Trivia**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

—Silver was named after Gray's deceased father Silver and his middle name is derived from Gray's teacher Ur. Lyon and Gray had both decided one of their children would take on Ultear's name while the other would have a child take on Ur's name. As Meredy was closest to Ultear, she and Lyon chose to name their firstborn daughter after her.

—In earlier drafts, Silver was originally designed to have Gray's Avatar style alongside Ice Devil Slayer Magic. Love was supposed to repulse him even though he himself had a crush and him and Luna were supposed to be in some sort of rivalry. After the story was revised, Silver's entire backstory and design was swapped for him to be a non-confident Water Mage with a love obsession. He still kept a couple of traits from his original characterization, such as his like of hot chocolate, him not being artistic, and his appreciation towards opera.

—Silver's birthday falls on the same day as the Japanese release of Spirited Away and The Wind Rises, Studio Ghibli films both produced and written by Hayao Miyazaki.

—Like his siblings, Silver has his teru-teru doll, a gift from his mother.

* * *

 **Stats**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Attack Power** | 2/5

 **Defensive Power** | 3/5

 **Speed** | 2/5

 **Intelligence** | 3/5

 **Love Obsession** | 6/5


	11. Julia Fullbuster

**Julia Mika Fullbuster**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Overview**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Julianna "Julia" Fullbuster is the firstborn daughter of **Gray Fullbuster** and **Juvia Lockser**. She is a member of the **Fairy Tail Guild** and works as a barmaid-in-training. While she does not have Magic, she trains alongside Gray and Erza Scarlet to master hand-to-hand combat and master of weaponry. There are hints of her having training being a **Magic Hunter**.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Kanji** | ジュリアフルバスター

 **Romaji** | Juria Furubasutā

 **Alias** | Lady J (by Gale Redfox)

Jewel (by Linus Vastia)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Characteristics**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Race** | Human

 **Gender** | Female

 **Age** | 16

 **Hair Color** | Dark Blue

 **Eye Color** | Dark Blue

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Professional Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Birthday** | August 31

 **Affiliation** | Fairy Tail

 **Guild Mark Location** | Inner Right Thigh

 **Occupation** | Barmaid-in-training

 **Base of Operations** | Third Fairy Tail Building

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Personal Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Status** | Active

 **Relative(s)** | Silver Fullbuster (Grandfather; Deceased)

Mika (Grandmother; Deceased)

Gary Fullbuster (Father)

Juvia Lockser (Mother)

Gary Fullbuster (Older Brother)

Silver Fullbuster (Younger Brother)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Weapons** | Anti-Magic Guns

Anti-Magic Knives

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Debuts**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Episode Debut** | 02

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Portrayal**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **English Voice** | Michelle Ruff

* * *

 **Appearance**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Julia bares a stark resemblance to her mother with only dark, slightly curled blue hair and vivid blue eyes. Like both her parents, she has pale skin and is exceptionally tall for her girl her age, only missing Gale and Cane's height by an inch and a half. Her light-blue encrusted dark blue Fairy Tail mark is on her inner right thigh over a scar. She typically wears various shades and tints of blues along with flipflops; however, she makes sure she is covered enough to hide her **Anti-Magic Weapons**.

* * *

 **Personality**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Julia is the happy medium between her parents. She inherited Gray's cool-nature while she inherited a less eccentric passionate side from her mother, even if it is not about a boy. While she is not romantically-inclined, she enjoys finding out about the love lives of those around her and matchmaking, similar to **Mirajane Strauss**. She loves to join Juvia in baking and likes showing off her creations. She has a friendly heart and hates crying in front of others as she views it as a weakness. She is independent-driven (much to Gray's displeasure) as she aspires to go to a university and move away from **Magnolia Town**.

Julia is an avid sports fan, just like her father, and is known for her sailor swearing during any sports event. She is athletic herself and enjoys pick-up games of soccer in the park. While she is sports-dedicated and loves to cook, she is a cinephile. It is known she is an active fan of **Jenny Realight** 's work and her daughter's work (whose stage name is **Jenna Starr** ). It is also said she loves horseback riding and wanted to participate when she was younger.

Julia has a close relationship with **Gale Redfox** , a relationship both seemed to have inherited from their respective parents. Julia views Gale as her confidant when she feels she cannot speak to her family on matters. Besides Gale, Julia's majority of friends come from outside of Fairy Tail. While Gale and Julia are close, it seems not even him knows about her Anti-Magic Weapons as only **Linus Vastia** was aware of them. When on the battlefield, Julia's attitude of warmth drops to cold and she becomes a practiced mercenary with high accuracy. She is protective of **Gary Fullbuster** and looks out for her older brother as often as she can to the point of using Anti-Magic Weapons to protect him properly and even shoot a fellow guildmate **Luke Dragneel**.

* * *

 **Magic and Abilities**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Expert Weapon Specialist**

Julia has high accuracy with both guns and knives, not only being able to conceal them, but to draw them within an instant and fire them. To what extent is her prowess has yet to be fully discovered.

* * *

 **Trivia**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

—Julia's middle name Mika is in honor of Gray's deceased mother.

—Julia was originally an unplanned character. The Fullbuster siblings were supposed to be Gary and Silver. However, she was added in later as insistence of a female Fullbuster increased.

—The Anti-Magic Weapons were unplanned for Julia. Through the drafts with her addition, her character arc revolved around her being afraid to use her Water Magic after losing control once, similar to Mira's story. She was to learn controlling Magic came with practice. However, as the drafts for the story developed and the Magic Hunters were introduced, the idea sparked for Julia to erase herself of Magic to use Anti-Magic Weapons in order to protect her brother, stemming from Gary's time in the laboratory.

—Julia's favorite weapon is the shuriken. She learned how to make her own with the help of Gajeel.

* * *

 **Stats**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Attack Power** | 4/5

 **Defensive Power** | 3/5

 **Speed** | 3/5

 **Intelligence** | 3/5

 **Scolding** | 6/5


	12. Justin Justine

**Justine Justine**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Overview**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Justine Justin _(Jasutin Jasutīn)_ is the adoptive son of **Freed Justine** and older brother of **Liberty Justine**. He is the newest **S-Class Mage** of the **Fairy Tail Guild** as well as a **Drag Queen** and a LacriNet personality.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Kanji** |

 **Romaji** | Jasutin Jasutīn

 **Alias** | Kinetic Knight

Miss Fortune (Drag Queen)

Justina (LacriNet personality)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Characteristics**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Race** | Human

 **Gender** | Male

 **Age** | 19

 **Hair Color** | Blue

 **Eye Color** | Ice Blue

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Professional Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Birthday** | September 19

 **Affiliation** | Fairy Tail

 **Guild Mark Location** | Collarbone

 **Occupation** | S-Class Mage

Drag Queen

LacriNet personality

Make-up artist

 **Team** |

 **Former Partner(s)** | Orochi

 **Base of Operations** | Third Fairy Tail Building

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Personal Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Status** | Active

 **Relative(s)** | Biological family (Deceased)

Mirajane Strauss (Adoptive Aunt)

Laxus Dreyar (Adoptive Uncle)

Lance Dreyar (Adoptive Cousin)

Mary Jane Dreyar (Adoptive Cousin)

Elfman Strauss (Adoptive Uncle)

Evergreen (Adoptive Aunt)

Eliana Strauss (Adoptive Cousin)

Elvin Strauss (Adoptive Cousin)

Eloise Strauss (Adoptive Cousin)

Bixslow (Adoptive Uncle)

Lisanna Strauss (Adoptive aunt)

Penelope and Paige Strauss (Adoptive Cousins)

Pim, Poseidon, and Pulan Strauss (Adoptive Cousins)

Freed Justine (Adoptive Father)

Liberty Justine (Adoptive Sister)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic** | Kinetic

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Debuts**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Episode Debut** | 013

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Portrayal**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **English Voice** | Ian Sinclair

* * *

 **Appearance**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Justin has blue hair long enough to put into a low-hanging ponytail and has pale skin from his roots in the northern Giltena. His eyes are an ice blue, though his right eye has a cross as its pupil, a genetic mutation no one can understand. He often wears his hair in a ponytail or down, but he'll switch it up with wigs from time to time of various cover. He adores his gray cardigan and wears it as a constant. Most of his clothes are tailored either from Ena or designer brands wanting him to represent them. His green-encrusted blue Fairy Tail guild mark is on his collarbone to cover up the tattoo from his circus days.

* * *

 **Personality**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Justin is a bubbly, flamboyant person with the sass to match. He often dramatizes things and likes to add flair to everyone's lives. He is obsession with fashion and make-up, but he never lets his work get in the way of his duties as both a Mage, a friend, a brother, a son, and a relative. He takes his guild duties very seriously and is loyal to his guildmates to a fault. He has a tendency to thank people as he is eternally grateful for the home Freed and Fairy Tail gave him as an orphaned boy. While not religious, Justin makes a point to pray to the Angels watching over him and his deceased family every night.

Justin has the backs of his friends in a heartbeat and will not hesitate to defend them. He has a habit of picking sides in a fight, though he intentionally does not start any type of drama to avoid fighting. As a child, he was afraid for standing up for himself as well as letting others see his true self, but as he grew more with Fairy Tail and encouraging friends, he embraced himself and grew defiant. He learned **Minstrish Sign Language** alongside **Orochi** and **Mara** to better communicate with Mara. Even with how cheerful Justin is, he will always give level-headed advice to his friends should they need it and wants what is best for them.

As a LacriNet personality, Justin is famed for his reviews, his tutorials, and his shows. He is down-to-earth with his fans and enjoys meeting them in-person as often as he can. He likes including Liberty in his creative process and videos as well as his friends.

* * *

 **Magic and Abilities**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Kinetic**

This is a Caster-type Magic that allows the user to manipulate and store kinetic energy. This means Justin has the ability to absorb the kinetic energy of any attack and harvest it into his own **Magic Power** , making his defense impenetrable. As such, Justin is often front lined as defense in any type of battle. However, this Magic does have its drawbacks. While Justin can store a tremendous amount of energy, he is not a limitless container for it. Once the energy has capped, he must release it or risk the cost of magically-imploded and damaging himself internally and those around him. Thanks to Freed's quick thinking, Justin often wears a thin suit underneath his clothing or has specially-designed clothes made to help regulate and store the kinetic energy he builds up or absorbs. He also has a **Lacrima Battery** he carries with him should he need to release small quantities of kinetic energy. He can reabsorb it at will.

* * *

 **Trivia**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

—Justin admitted, when he was a younger member of Fairy Tail, he tried to show interest in girls to hide his homosexuality. As of now, he clearly identifies as homosexual and is referred to as a "he/him", but he does not mind if fans call him just by his name.

—Justin came with Freed when Freed found Liberty and was adamant Liberty be adopted into their family. Even though their age gap is far, Justin's main inspiration for video ideas comes from his little sister.

—When he was little, Justin used to be a part of a traveling circus with his family. To this day, he continues his acrobatics and silk-scarf aero-dancing.

* * *

 **Stats**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Attack Power** | 3/5

 **Defensive Power** | /45

 **Speed** | 3/5

 **Intelligence** | 4/5

 **Teasing Orochi** | 6/5


	13. Aine Fernandes

**Aine Juliet Fernandes**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Overview**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Aine Fernandes _(Aūnya Ferunandesu)_ is the first daughter of **Erza Scarlet** and **Jellal Fernandes**. She is a barmaid of the **Fairy Tail Guild** with an unnamed illness that prevents her from using Magic. She may still do missions with an **S-Class Mage**. She is the younger sister of **Mystogan Fernandes** , older sister of **Ena Fernandes** , and girlfriend of **Lance Dreyar**.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Romaji** | Aūnya Ferunandesu

 **Alias** | Miss Fairy Tail

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Characteristics**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Race** | Human

 **Gender** | Female

 **Age** | 19

 **Hair Color** | Blue

 **Eye Color** | Dark Brown

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Professional Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Birthday** | April 10

 **Affiliation** | Fairy Tail

 **Guild Mark Location** | Left Arm

 **Occupation** | Barmaid

 **Base of Operations** | Third Fairy Tail Building

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Personal Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Status** | Active

 **Relative(s)** | Irene Belserion (Maternal Grandmother; Deceased)

Unknown Maternal Grandfather (Deceased)

Paternal Grandparents (Deceased)

Jellal Fernandes (Father)

Erza Scarlet (Mother)

Mystogan Fernandes (Older Brother)

Ena Fernandes (Younger Sister)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic** | N/A

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Debuts**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Episode Debut** | 02

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Portrayal**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **English Voice** | Carrie Keranan

* * *

 **Appearance**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Aine has blue hair like her father Jellal that extends to her lower back. She has brown eyes and a slender, voluptuous figure. She is most commonly seen in some sort of skirt or dress. Fairy Tail mark is red and is located on the middle of her left upper arm. Her pale complexion is due to her sickness.

* * *

 **Personality**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Like **Mirajane Strauss** and Erza, Aine is seen as a maternal figure and an advisor for her generation of Fairy Tail. While young, she has an old soul and likes to provide advice when it is needed. She is approachable and easy to talk to about any sort of situation, yet she never reveals anyone's secrets to anyone else. Her heart is kind and her patience is great. She likes having tea parties to help people calm their nerves and is very interested in chiropractic. She has a firm belief in aromatherapy and naturalist ways of remedies and growth, but she takes interest in becoming a nurse practitioner of psych.

Her bond with Lance is a strong and rare one. They fell into deep love, though refuse to go public with the relationship due to Mystogan more than likely to disapprove. Aine cares much for Mystogan, but she is often irritated at his lack of compassion and regard for their youngest sister and comes to hate herself for her sickness. She does all she can to maintain a peaceful sisterhood with Ena. To an extent, she does try to reach out to **Mary Jane Dreyar** to help repair the broken relationship between her and Lance.

Besides caring for others, Aine likes to cook and is Fairy Tail's spokeswoman and model with Mira as her guide. As stated before, she does online schooling for her nursing degree and does shifts at the **Crocus Clinic – Magnolia Family Health Center**. This knowledge is lost on Mystogan.

* * *

 **Trivia**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

—Aine was originally to have cardiovascular heart disease, but the author shifted her diagnosis to more correlate with her own in real time.

—Aine is pronounced "Awn-ya" and not "Ai-nuh". However, these is no preference which one you prefer better.

—During an interview, Aine stated she considered **Saudade** to be her closest friend.

—Her birthday falls on the same release date as the **Sword Art Online** manga.

* * *

 **Stats**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Attack Power** | 1/5

 **Defensive Power** | 1/5

 **Speed** | 1/5

 **Intelligence** | 3/5

 **Love of Ramen** | 6/5


	14. Mara

**Mara**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Overview**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Mara is the second child and firstborn daughter of **Erik** and **Kinana**. She inherited **Sound Magic** from Erik and is a powerful telepath and empath. She is the only mute guild member in **Fairy Tail** and communicates via **Minstrish Sign Language** and **Telepathy**.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Kanji** | マラ

 **Romaji** | Mara

 **Alias** | Vipress

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Characteristics**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Race** | Human

 **Gender** | Female

 **Age** | 21

 **Hair Color** | Maroon

 **Eye Color** | Green

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Professional Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Birthday** | January 9

 **Affiliation** | Fairy Tail

 **Guild Mark Location** | N/A

 **Occupation** | Mage

University Student

 **Team** | N/A

 **Former Partner(s)** | Orochi

 **Base of Operations** | Third Fairy Tail Building

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Personal Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Status** | Active

 **Relative(s)** | Erik (Father)

Kinana (Mother)

Mara (Older Sister)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic** | Sound

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Debuts**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Episode Debut** | 012

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Portrayal**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **English Voice** | Natalie Hoover

* * *

 **Appearance**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Mara was blessed with a round face and eyes jade, similar to Kinana's facial structure. Her hair is a maroon like Erik's and is normally halved into a ponytail while the rest is down. Her most noticeable feature is the blatant cowlick that moves on its own when she is matchmaking. She has pale skin as well. The location and color of her guild mark are unknown in the story and not seen. When Mara is not in bed, she is seen in her wheelchair with a mysterious bag with air-holes that continuously shifts around.

* * *

 **Personality**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Mara is quite a gentle woman and a strong empath. She is in-tune with the emotions and thoughts around her and responds as properly as she can. She, however, does not invade minds without consent. Even while in a rehabilitation center, Mara has a bright spirit and cares deeply for her guild mates and family. She and Orochi share a special bond allowing them to communicate via thoughts and emotions. Like Orochi, she harbors no hatred towards her father and aspires to make him proud.

As a mute, Mara has no trouble communicating with her guild members or strangers and likes to talk via sign language and gestures. **Telepathy** for her is often a last resort as she understands the effects of her Telepathy can bring unknowingly. She helps teach sign language in classes and to her friends. Besides teaching sign language, she has a passion for psychology and continues to go to school for it. She adores little children and animals and has a habit of trying to matchmake.

* * *

 **Magic and Abilities**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Sound Magic**

Mara is quite an expert in her Sound Magic, or so many say about her. Even without her voice, she is able to project, amplify, and dampen the sounds around her as well as storing and recording sounds for later use. In her youth, she used to be able to mimic those same sounds.

 **Telepathy**

Mara has shown mastery over Telepathy to the point of allowing her to make connections and sustain through great distances and situations. However, her Telepathy is a double-edge sword. While her Telepathy allows her to breach into the connection for a better understanding of the mind, it can also poison whoever's mind she is in if she sustains the connection for too long or pours too much Magic into a connection. As such, she often keeps her Telepathy to her brother and mother and to those with powerful minds who can slow down the effects or fight back against them.

◦ **Secret Art: Empathy** : As a secret art, Empathy is a skill that comes by to none. Mara's empath ability came apparent after her accident and several months into her recovery when she learned of this ability. While some Telepath's can merely sense emotions, an Empath can fully read the emotion, the mood, and the reasoning behind it as well as mimic, project, or dampen those same emotions. Mara has displayed she can emotionally invade the mind of another and fully realize their emotions as well as project her own onto them. Her ability even extends to sensing if or when someone is to come upon danger, an ability to uses with Orochi to help guide her guildmates from doing most regrettably things and changing their **Destiny**.

* * *

 **Trivia**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

—Like Kinana and Erik, Orochi and Mara do not have last names.

—Mara shares a birthday with Fairy Tail: Zero's release date.

—According to the creators, Mara was a completely unplanned character from the beginning. She was thrown in as Orochi's little sister with the same attribute as displayed until the last edit when her age had changed. The cowlick was a last minute edition to her character designer who had seen the **Miraculous Ladybug original motion video** and wanted to add the cowlick as a testament to the French anime character **Marinette Dupain-Cheng's** original design.

—In a Q&A, creators were asked how Mara's name came to be and what it represented. Even the creators admitted, while Mara's name did have significance, none of them can remember!

—In a character interview, Mara was asked who she ships the most within the guild. She responded with her top five ships:

→ Orochi and **Olivia Redfox**

→ **Nashi Dragneel** and **Gary Fullbuster**

→ **Lance Dreyar** and **Aine Fernandes**

→ **Justin Justine** and Orochi

→ **Dazzler Lafayette** and **T'oree**

—Mara has signed in an interview that she is a fan of **yaoi** fiction, she likes **The Agency** sitcom show, she hates wasabi, and she used to dream of having a parrot who would speak for her.

* * *

 **Stats**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Attack Power** | 2/5

 **Defensive Power** | 4/5

 **Speed** | 1/5

 **Intelligence** | 4/5

 **Yaoi Love** | 6/5


	15. Ellie Strauss

**Eliana Aspen Strauss**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Overview**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Ellie Strauss _(_ _Eriana Shutorausu_ _)_ is the daughter of **Evergreen** and **Elfman Strauss**. She is a **Mage** of the **Fairy Tail Guild** and older sister of **Elvin and Eloise Strauss**.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Kanji** |

 **Romaji** | Eriana Shutorausu

 **Alias** | Fae/Fay

Garden Fairy

Poison Ivy (by Elvin)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Characteristics**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Race** | Human

 **Gender** | Female

 **Age** | 17

 **Hair Color** | Light Brown

 **Eye Color** | Dark Brown and Blue

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Professional Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Birthday** | March 20

 **Affiliation** | Fairy Tail

 **Guild Mark Location** | Right of Buest

 **Occupation** | Mage

 **Team** |

 **Partner(s)** | Nashi Dragneel

 **Base of Operations** | Third Fairy Tail Building

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Personal Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Status** | Active

 **Relative(s)** | Grandparents (Deceased)

Mirajane Strauss (Aunt)

Laxus Dreyar (Uncle)

Lance Dreyar (Cousin)

Mary Jane Dreyar (Cousin)

Freed Justine (Uncle)

Justin Justine (Cousin)

Liberty Justine (Cousin)

Bixslow (Uncle)

Lisanna Strauss (Aunt)

Paige and Penelope Strauss (Cousins)

Pim, Poseidon, and Pulan Strauss (Cousins)

Elfman Strauss (Father)

Evergreen (Mother)

Elvin Strauss (Younger Brother)

Eloise Strauss (Younger Sister)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic** | Fairy

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Debuts**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Episode Debut** | 012

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Portrayal**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **English Voice** | Reba Buhr

* * *

 **Appearance**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Ellie is a pale woman of a voluptuous figure and always bright smile. Her eyes have heterochromia with her left being dark brown and her right being the Strauss blue. She has a couple of spots on her face that she normally covers with her make-up and some on her shoulders. Her light brunette hair is normally up in either a clamp or a bun, but her bangs are pure white like her father's hair. From her abdomen to her leg is a faded scar covered in a vine tattoo **Orochi** designed for her. Her pale green Fairy Tail stamp is on the right side of her bust.

Ellie enjoys dressing in graphic crop tops with her signature white sunglasses. As such, her style varies from episode to episode. However, her most notably outfit is her cropped hoodie and her athletic capris and running shoes. She is always notably seen with her personalized **Starduck's** portable bottle.

* * *

 **Personality**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Ellie has a naturally overzealous personality that revolves around the making of a "true woman", something Evergreen blames Elfman for. Despite that, she can be serious when she needs to be, even if she does, at times, lets her personal feelings get in the way of her advice. She has a tendency to be immature in terms of men and dives into a relationship fully without taking the time to date. She likes to party occasionally and knows more house party locations out of all her friends besides **Justin Justine**.

Still, Ellie has a strong bond with her guild and her family. She admits she loves the Sunday family gatherings and willingly likes to help cook for her entire family. As family tradition follows, she is a baptized Catholic and practices her religion through daily prayer. Ironically speaking, Ellie is not a huge fan of children outside of her cousins and little sister and tends to stay away from babysitting. She loves to garden alongside her mother. She also knows **Minstrish Sign Language** and teaches it to Eloise as often as she can. Ellie is the best friend of **Nashi Dragneel** and is often with her. The pair of them share their loves for movies and make it a point to see the early access release of their favorites.

* * *

 **Magic and Abilities**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Fae Magic**

Fae Magic (or "Fairy Magic" as western Ishagarans say) is a **Lost Magic** as the _fae_ have died out from Earth Land. How Ellie came upon this Magic is unknown. As a mortal, overuse of such rare Magic could result in some mutations.

◦ **Flight Magic:** Ellie can use Flight Magic due to her use of wings.

→ **Unnamed Wings** : Ellie can sprout green and gold ethereal wings similar to a butterfly's wings.

◦ **Ronds de Sorcières** : Ellie is able to create a ring of mushrooms. Once she activates the Fairy Ring, she is able to not only contain but to magick her opponents. She activates it but chanting through song: " _I activate this Fairy Ring now to call upon my King and Queen and have them grant me my wish_."

 **Take-Over: Fairy Soul**

A rare type of **Take-Over** Magic, Fairy Soul (more commonly known as **Fae Soul** or Faerie Soul) Ellie has the ability to transcend herself into the forms of different types of fair folk. From her Magic Circle, she has the ability to turn into a **Cat** **Sìth** , a **Gnome** , an **Imp** , a **Leprechaun** , a **Pooka** , a **Salamander** , a **Spriggan** , a **Sylph** , and an **Undine**. However, this does not count out other types of legendary fair folk such as a pixie. How many fair folk she can turn into is unknown. To transcend, she chants in a slow song: " _The races of Álfheimr are broken into nine groups, divided into the Summer and Winter Courts ruled by King Oberon and Queen Titania. The Cat Sìth, the Gnome, the Imp, the Leprechaun, the Pooka, the Salamander, the Spriggan, the Sylph, and the Undine work as one to protect Álfheimr and live as one_."

Ellie's natural form turns her hair into a flowing white with two braids on the sides of her hair that meet in the middle for a ponytail. Her ears elongate into pointed ones. She wears an off-the-shoulder high-to-low dress with extremely big and loose funnel-shaped sleeves. Variants of green, gold, and white make up the dress with live flowers and vines woven into the design. Her eyes turn completely brown and her wings are golden and leave harmless fairy dust in her wake whenever she moves, not when she hovers.

◦ **Arrow of Elphyne** : Ellie can conjure a large bow made of green with trimmings of golden vines and plants weaving on it. The arrow fired from it is made strictly of emerald and gold Magic mixed together harmoniously.

◦ **Fairy Soul: Sylph Soul:** Ellie's natural Sylph Soul looks airy like the long-deceased air sprites. However, when she wants to be seen, Ellie has flowing white hair with a light blue glow around her. Her toga is free-flowing like the wind and her wings are kaleidoscopic. She carries a bow with her as well.

 **Plant Magic**

Plant Magic was Ellie's second Magic after **Green Magic** and is a **Caster Magic**. This involves the creation and manipulation of plants and plant-like properties for battle. Paired with Green Magic, Ellie claims she has more power than an Earth Mage.

◦ **Valerian Spore** : A defensive spell, Ellie casts pink mist of valerian powder. While the effect of this spell is unknown due to it being deflected, as valerian root can be used a sedative, it would be inferred this spell is similar to sleeping power.

◦ **Golem** : An offensive spell, Ellie curls into a ball as Magic sparkles around her. She, then, launches herself at her opponent. The effect of this is unknown.

◦ **Unnamed Vines** : Ellie can create thick and large vines to act as a shield for her. They can also act as extensions of her arms and hands.

 **Green Magic**

Green Magic was Ellie's first Magic and her inspiration into nature. As a byproduct of this, Ellie tends to create small gardens around her when excited or let plants wilt when in extreme sadness. As a child, she used to have no control over this ability and could make an entire greenhouse with one touch.

* * *

 **Trivia**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

— Ellie's modern look was inspired from the current American and European style. Other full outfits were inspired from Korean girl idol groups such as **Red Velvet** , **Sistar** , **TWICE** , and **Blackpink**.

— In an interview, Ellie got her vine tattoo at sixteen. For foreigners, this disputed the legal age to get a tattoo in Fiore. There is no legislation for legal tattooing, but most tattoo parlors in Fiore will refuse a person under the age of 15.

— She was planned to be a major flirt, yet to not go on a single date with a guy. She was also to be a favored babysitter of her neighbor and a kid lover. However, as her character was inspired from a friend of one of the character designers, her romanticizing, dating habits, and view of children were fitted into the plot.

— She was originally plotted to have **Stone Eyes** , but this Magic was given to Elvin instead.

— According to Evergreen, she wanted her children to have nature-based middle names that ended up being the names of trees just like her first name.

* * *

 **Stats**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Attack Power** | 4/5

 **Defensive Power** | 3/5

 **Speed** | 3/5

 **Intelligence** | 3/5

 **Serving looks** | 6/5


	16. Ena Fernandes

**Ena Rosemary Fernandes**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Overview**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Ena Fernandes _(Ena Ferunandesu)_ is the youngest daughter and child of **Erza Scarlet** and **Jellal Fernandes** as well as a **Mage** of the **Fairy Tail Guild** and a beginning fashion designer. She is the younger sister of **Mystogan** and **Aine Fernandes**.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Kanji** |

 **Romaji** | Ena Ferunandesu

 **Alias** | Fairy Princess

Witch (by Silver)

E (by Luna)

Tinkerbell (by Lance)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Characteristics**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Race** | Human

 **Gender** | Female

 **Age** | 14

 **Hair Color** | Red

 **Eye Color** | Dark Brown

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Professional Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Birthday** | June 25

 **Affiliation** | Fairy Tail

 **Guild Mark Location** | Left Shoulder Blade

 **Occupation** | Mage

Fashion Designer

 **Team** |

 **Partner(s)** | Luna Dragneel

Silver Fullbuster

 **Base of Operations** | Third Fairy Tail Building

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Personal Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Status** | Active

 **Relative(s)** | Irene Belserion (Maternal Grandmother; Deceased)

Unknown Maternal Grandfather (Deceased)

Paternal Grandparents (Deceased)

Jellal Fernandes (Father)

Erza Scarlet (Mother)

Mystogan Fernandes (Older Brother)

Aine Fernandes (Older Sister)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic** | Requip (The Fairy)

 **Weapons** | Lunagr'an

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Debuts**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Episode Debut** | 04

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Portrayal**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **English Voice** | Xanthe Huynh

* * *

 **Appearance**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Ena is a small, lithe girl of long red hair that reaches to her butt, but she often styles it. Her most common style is the same as her grandmother Irene Belserion with her hair mostly straight and only a lock of it braided. She lacks much in development, though she does not seem to mind. Her red violet-encrusted Fairy Tail guild mark is on her left shoulder blade. Ena normally varies in outfits to model her designs, but she enjoys wearing her beret, has a sketching pencil tucked behind her ears, and a sweater dress.

* * *

 **Personality**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Ena is a relatively levelheaded girl with a passion for fashion. She likes being ladylike, even if she tends to draw sword when angered. She often clashes with **Silver Fullbuster** , but the core of their disputes has yet to be revealed. Regardless, she is a down-to-earth person who tends to reprimand the perverse and has a sense of justice about her. She is **Luna Dragneel** 's fashion designer and confidant, though tries to hint at her best friend that **Gale Redfox** has a crush on her. That being said, she is highly protective of Luna and does not approve of Gale's ways.

Ena is happily close to her mother and, unlike Mystogan, she harbors no resentment towards her father but wonder. She seems very close to her sister, but her relationship is highly strained with Mystogan as he concerns himself more so over Aine. She does not strive to become **Guild Master** like Mystogan nor an **S-Class Mage** , but she strives to head out east where fashion originates and make her mark there.

* * *

 **Magic and Abilities**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Requip: The Fairy**

 **Requip Magic** is a type of **Spatial Magic** and Ena's signature Magic, something she inherited from her mother. However, her particular for is called **The Fairy**. Like Erza and **Chika Parabella** , Ena has the ability to Requip into armor and weaponry similar to a Magical Girl and, like Erza, she can do so while fighting. What is different about this Requip is this version is a Lost Magic similar to Chika's. As the **fae** have died centuries ago, acquiring armor ingrained with their Magic is rare and almost impossible. Ena's pieces of armor came as gifts Jellal had found for her. It is said, however, to possess a _fae's_ armor, one has to have traces of their power or come of their bloodline which means Jellal could have some trace of fae in his bloodline or **Irene Belserion** being the mother of **Dragon Slayers** could have an effect on Ena subsequently.

* * *

 **Equipment**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Lunagr'an**

This special sword is normally seen as a rapier, but its hidden ability lies within it able to transform into a sword of Ena's choice. So far, its forms have been a long-sword, knightly sword, rapier, and a broad sword.

* * *

 **Trivia**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

—Ena's birthday falls on the same release date of **Mamoru Hosoda's** **Wolf Children.**

—Her name stands for passionate or fiery.

—According to the author, in the original draft, there was no specific plan for Ena's character and she was to just go with the flow. As the story progressed in its second draft, Ena was shaped more so after Jellal with her need to repent and solitude. Upon further revision, Ena was eventually settled upon as an avid fashionista. The relationship with Mystogan did not progress until the final rendition. **Edna Mode** from **Incredibles** influenced Ena as well as **Marinette Dupain-Cheng** from **Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir**.

—During a reporter interview, Ena dubbed herself as Fairy Tail's _sole_ designer. She has stated each costume or outfit she makes is tailored made to the person and are one-of-a-kind originals.

* * *

 **Stats**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Attack Power** | 2/5

 **Defensive Power** | 3/5

 **Speed** | 3/5

 **Intelligence** | 3/5

 **Fashion Sense** | 6/5


	17. Penelope Strauss

**Penelope Leia Strauss**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Overview**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Penelope Strauss ( _Penerope_ _Shutorausu_ ) is the daughter of **Lisanna Strauss** and **Bixslow** as well as the twin sister of **Paige Strauss**. She is the older sister of **Pim, Poseidon and Pulan Strauss**. She has been an **S-Class Mage** since she was 11 years old, becoming the youngest S-Class Mage since **Erza Scarlet** whom triumphed at 15.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Romaji** | Penerope Shutorausu

 **Alias** | Soul Meister

(Grim) Reaper

Death's Angel

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Characteristics**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Race** | Human

 **Gender** | Female

 **Age** | 13

 **Hair Color** | White with Blue Highlights

 **Eye Color** | Pale Red

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Professional Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Birthday** | August 1

 **Affiliation** | Fairy Tail

 **Guild Mark Location** | Left Hip

 **Occupation** | S-Class Mage

 **Team** |

 **Partner(s)** | Paige Strauss

 **Base of Operations** | Third Fairy Tail Building

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Personal Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Status** | Active

 **Relative(s)** | Grandparents (Deceased)

Mirajane Strauss (Aunt)

Laxus Dreyar (Uncle)

Lance Dreyar (Cousin)

Mary Jane Dreyar (Cousin)

Elfman Strauss (Uncle)

Evergreen (Aunt)

Eliana Strauss (Cousin)

Elvin Strauss (Cousin)

Eloise Strauss (Cousin)

Freed Justine (Uncle)

Justin Justine (Cousin)

Liberty Justine (Cousin)

Bixslow (Father)

Lisanna Strauss (Mother)

Paige Strauss (Twin Sister)

Pim Strauss (Younger Brother)

Poseidon Strauss (Younger Brother)

Pulan Strauss (Younger Brother)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic** | Figure Eyes

Soul Magic

Shadow Charmer

Telekinesis

Flight Magic

 **Weapons** | Glasses

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Debuts**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Episode Debut** | 004

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Portrayal**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **English Voice** | Cristina Vee

* * *

 **Appearance**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Penelope is below average height but is a slender young girl with a voluptuous body even at a young age, something she shares in common with **Luna Dragneel**. She has long thick snow-white hair with a streak of blue and dark blue and black. Her hair has a headband that changes nearly every day. She is always found wearing her red glasses that help her control her Magic, similar to Bixslow's shades and Paige's **Vixen Totem**. Her outfit varies, but her most common outfit is a short sleeves button-up shirt in a different color every day with a tie that goes with her headband as well as brown leather knee-high boots and a skirt of some kind. Her silver Fairy Tail mark is on her left hip.

* * *

 **Personality**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Penelope is always quiet. Her expression is usually stoic even when really excited. When she does talk, it is generally inappropriate or realistic but she does give solid advice and battle strategy. She harbors a deep respect and routine for mediation to control her powers which is something she joins **Luke Dragneel** doing early in the mornings. She often takes things too literally and has no sense of sarcasm or humor as she does not use them for herself.

Penelope is close to her twin sister to the point of a **Soul Connection** that people mistake as Twin Telepathy. While she might seem standoffish to her twin, she cares about her a great deal and tries to teach her the consequences to her impulsivity. She is close to her family as well even through her emotionless expression. She dotes on her triplet brothers and cannot resist **Eloise Strauss'** pouts. She understands **Mary Jane Dreyar** a great deal and would often, without Mary Jane knowing, meditate near her while she slept to help control her outbursts of Magic.

Penelope has much knowledge that makes her a worthy adversary and friend to **Mystogan Fernandes**. She seems to know much of unknown guild background about **Gary Fullbuster** , the Dragneel siblings, **Gale Redfox** , and many more. As an S-Class Mage, she is an excellent strategist and always puts her guild members first in a tough situation. While she is mainly serious or expressionless, she does exhibit some hilarious qualities when she tries to follow societal norms. Such as when **Gray Fullbuster** strips, Penelope will try to strip as she assumes it is protocol.

Despite this, Penelope seems to follow real world **Asian or Eastern religions and philosophies** and practices them.

* * *

 **Magic and Abilities**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Figure Eyes**

Figure Eyes is a special type of **Eye Magic** that allows Penelope to control any living being that meets her eye contact. While Penelope seldom uses this Magic to turn people into living dolls, she has listed this as her primary Magic.

 **Soul Magic**

Soul Magic, while not forbidden, is a rare **Caster Magic** that does a lot on the body. This ability is the mother of **Seith Magic** as this Magic does include manipulating and trapping souls of both the living and the dead. The two types of are **Seith Magic** which is capturing and manipulation of other souls on a physical level and **Spæ Magic** which is the capturing and manipulation of oneself's soul as well as manipulate living souls on a psychological level. While Spæ Magic is more exhausting due to the caster manipulating the souls of the living and of themselves, it is also illegal and relatively harmful to the body as mortals were not meant to reap the souls of the living nor meant to control and manifest their own soul power. Soul Magic regardless always those who possess the ability to see souls and their nature

◦ **Soul Reaper** : A type of **Spæ Magic** and Caster Magic that allows Penelope to "reap" the souls of the living as well as return their souls to them. It is different from Human or Animal Possession as she can fully enter their souls and take them away from their bodies, transporting them at her desire.

→ **Otherworld (Unnamed Move)** : She can summon souls out of their living hosts and into a realm called the "Otherworld" by saying the phrase: _"I command this soul to leave behind its earthly tether and join me on its journey to the Otherworld. May we walk together in peace. Come! I order this as a Soul Reaper!"_ She does this combined with her hand signals of her hands turning to fists and pressing against each other, the fists turning to open hands forming a triangle, and triangle having the hands collapse onto each other with the pointer fingers up and connected. She can a

◦ **Soul Meister** : A type of **Spæ Magic** and Caster Magic that allows Penelope to become the master of her own soul.

→ **Soul Hands** : Forming a bear paw with her hands, Penelope creates hands made out of her soul energy that capture her opponents.

→ **Soul Protect** : Penelope can create a shield of her soul power after her hands curl into each other and twirl around.

→ **Healing Wavelength** : Knuckles pressed together with the pads of the thumbs that then converge into a triangle, Penelope uses her soul as a healing wavelength, meaning she heals from the soul similar to Alkahestry.

 **Shadow Charmer**

This type of Magic is both Caster and **Holder Magic** , but it is **Black Magic** all the same. As Mystogan once stated, Penelope has the makings of a Shadow Charmer, a person who has a connection to darkness, yet is not inherently evil. A Shadow Charmer has the ability to **Charm** darkness and manipulate it and anything associated with it to their will, such as shadows or **Dark Creatures** , depending on the Mage's strength. A powerful Shadow Charmer can even use the **Shadow Realm** to travel, a skill **Shadow Dragon Slayer** **Rogue Cheney** has. It is said Shadow Charmers were gifted their powers through **Shadow Dragons**. Rather than teaching a human their Magic, a Shadow Dragon would **Touch** them and bestow upon them the powers of darkness and shadows at a mortal capacity.

◦ **Dark Charm** : This has no connection to the forbidden Magic **Charm**. This Magic is tailored to Shadow Charmers who are able to Charm darkness and shadows to do their bidding, including creatures and places.

→ **Unnamed Wraith** : Penelope is able to **Charm** a **Wraith** to become her own. For however long is unknown.

◦ **Dark Summon:** Dark Summon is a rare **Spatial Magic** that can be compared to **Celestial Spirit Magic**. Like Celestial Spirit Magic, this Magic allows the Mage to summon a creature except these creatures are Dark Creatures. Depending on the strength of the user, they could summon anything from a mindless **Ghoul** to a powerful **Djinn**. This type of **Spatial Magic** is primarily used by those who are in training to become Shadow Charmers—a Mage opposite of White Mages with a connection to darkness, yet not innately evil like a Black Mage. To summon a Dark Creature, it depends on the Mage. Penelope uses hand symbols to summon her creatures.

→ **Ghoul Drive** : This spell enables Penelope to summon Ghouls at her disposal. She fists one hand while the other slides over it. Then, the hands slid to cup themselves in front of her while the palms face outwards.

 **Telekinesis**

Penelope has shown she has telekinetic power to lift objects, people, and herself with ease. The extent of her power has yet to be seen.

 **Flight Magic**

Penelope has shown she is capable of harnessing Flight Magic. While Flight Magic is difficult to master when embedded into armor, harnessing Flight Magic within yourself is an achievement for the advanced Mages. Any Mage who can fly on their own say you must have mastery over Telekinesis in order for you to use Flight Magic.

* * *

 **Trivia**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

—Her birthday is shared with the release of **Mamoru Hosoda's** **Summer Wars**.

—Like with Bixslow particular naming system, Penelope and her siblings all have P names and L middle names.

—Penelope was inspired from **Homura Akemi** of **Puella Magi Madoka Magica** , including her voice actor.

—In the original drafts, Penelope's character was not developed and joined the flow of the story. She was made as a counterbalance to Paige's impulsivity and her becoming S-Class was not decided until the second-to-last draft before the final rendition.

—According to one of the character designers, Penelope was set to have blue hair like Paige and blue eyes like her mother. She was set to have Human Possession as well. However, the creators realized it would not make sense for her to have Human Possession with her level of skill and decided to divide the twins in their Black Magic.

—In an interview with Jason, Penelope revealed the following facts about herself:

→ She has a low tolerance for lactose.

→ She has no sweet tooth.

→ While she does not personally like cute things on her, she tries to get her twin sister and Luna to dress cutely.

→ She hates the feeling of walking barefoot on sand.

* * *

 **Stats**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Attack Power** | 5/5

 **Defensive Power** | 5/5

 **Speed** | 4/5

 **Intelligence** | 5/5

 **Sensing Sarcasm** | 0/5


	18. Mustang Marvel

**Mustang Marvel**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Overview**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Mustang Marvel _(Masutangu Māberu)_ is a **Mage** of **Fairy Tail** , nephew to **Bisca Connell** , and owner of sentient motorcycle **Crimson**.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Romaji** | Masutangu Māberu

 **Alias** | Crimson Cowboy

Captain Marvel

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Characteristics**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Race** | Human

 **Gender** | Male

 **Age** | 22

 **Hair Color** | Brown

 **Eye Color** | Dark Violet

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Professional Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Birthday** | October 7

 **Affiliation** | Fairy Tail

 **Guild Mark Location** | Right Bicep

 **Occupation** | Mage

Cowboy

 **Team** |

 **Partner(s)** | Crimson

Dazzler Lafayette

T'oree Denv'rz

Cade le Fay

 **Base of Operations** | Third Fairy Tail Building

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Personal Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Status** | Active

 **Relative(s)** | Unnamed parents

Bisca Connell (Aunt)

Alzack Connell (Uncle)

Asuka Connell (Cousin)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic** | Requip: The Gunner

 **Weapons** | Crimson (motocycle)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Debuts**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Episode Debut** | 019

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Portrayal**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **English Voice** | Nathan Fillon

[]

 **Appearance**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Mustang dresses to some degree the stereotypical Texan cowboy would dress. Normally, he wears flannels or athletic shirts and never leaves the house without his cowboy hat and bandana. He has yet to wear cowboy boots. He has light brunette hair often hidden within his hat and dark violet eyes like Bisca. His Fairy Tail mark is on his right bicep, red with yellow around it. Another distinguishable feature is Mustang's canines.

* * *

 **Personality**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Mustang has that southern hospitality down to a tee. He is always respectful, from tipping his hat to men and taking off his hat and rising for any female who walks into the room or introduces herself to him. He's a people-pleaser to a degree and finds value in friendships, trust, and honesty. He loves cooking gumbo for his friends and fellow Mages and has an interest in reading autobiographies. He's shown to be an advocate for moderate feminism. He has a deep love for cosplaying to the point of helping **Ena Fernandes** on his for conventions and has a bad habit of buying a lot from the Dealer's Room and Artist Alley, to the testament of **Genius**.

Mustang is an oblivious soul in terms of romance, especially with Dazzler's flirting. While he is clueless, he tries to not be ignorant in the world around him by openly studying culture and asking **Cade** , **Mara** , **Vinyl** , **Thirteen** , and **Jin** for lessons in their respective languages and cultures. The only other language he is passable in is **Sinnish** and **Bastic**.

* * *

 **Magic and Abilities**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Requip: The Gunner**

The Gunner is a type of Requip that allows the Mage to summon various types of firearms. Mustang has proven to nearly master this with his own impressive arsenal and knowledge of weaponry.

 **Expert Weapons Specialist**

Due to the nature of his Magic, Mustang has a wide knowledge of guns.

* * *

 **Equipment**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Crimson**

Crimson is a sentient motorcycle that speaks with its headlights and the rumble of its engine, acting almost like a dog and a horse at the same time. It has the ability to connect with Mustang and find his location no matter where he is. Crimson can refuse a rider at any given time and is known for chasing cats.

* * *

 **Trivia**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

—In an interview, Mustang admitted when he was under the guidance of his mentor Carter Ketch and was turned into a cowboy, Carter offered several names for him including Colonel Mustang and Captain Marvel, a nod to the actual **Roy Mustang** from **Fullmetal Alchemist** and **Captain Marvel** from **Marvel Comics**. He does, however, share the same voice actor as **Vigilante** from **DC Comics** as a nod to the character.

—As a youngster, Mustang went to trade schools and has certifications to be an electrician, HVAC, and a construction worker, knowledge that he uses to help Fairy Tail. In a running joke, he is called the Hot Handyman of Magnolia.

—Mustang would like to return to Bosco to abolish the slave trade.

—Cade slipped that Mustang hates country music and hates bluegrass and even the harmonica.

—Mustang's birthday falls on **Shinji Miyazaki's** birthday, a Japanese composer for many of the **Pokémon** movies.

—Mustang's favorite autobiography comes from a deaf and blind composer who used vibration as a guide to making his scores.

—Crimson has been detained into animal control after it tried tracking down a cat that led into an abbey. There was a debate between putting Crimson under the care of animal control or giving it to a dealership until Crimson intentionally leaked oil on a Guard's shoe. To this day, Mustang is embarrassed about it.

* * *

 **Stats**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Attack Power** | 3/5

 **Defensive Power** | 3/5

 **Speed** | 3/5

 **Intelligence** | 3/5

 **Being Oblivious** | 6/5


	19. Elvin Strauss

**Elvin Oak Strauss**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Overview**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Elvin Strauss _(_ _Eruvu~in Shutorausu_ _)_ is the son and the middle child of **Evergreen** and **Elfman Strauss** and a **Mage** of the **Fairy Tail Guild**.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Romaji** | Eruvu~in Shutorausu

 **Alias** | Stone Gentleman

Little Beast (by Wolfheim)

Elvie (by Ellie)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Characteristics**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Race** | Human

 **Gender** | Male

 **Age** | 15

 **Hair Color** | Brunette

 **Eye Color** | Blue

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Professional Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Birthday** | November 6

 **Affiliation** | Fairy Tail

 **Guild Mark Location** | Overtop Scar

 **Occupation** | Mage

 **Team** |

 **Partner(s)** |

 **Base of Operations** | Third Fairy Tail Building

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Personal Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Status** | Active

 **Relative(s)** | Grandparents (Deceased)

Mirajane Strauss (Aunt)

Laxus Dreyar (Uncle)

Lance Dreyar (Cousin)

Mary Jane Dreyar (Cousin)

Freed Justine (Uncle)

Justin Justine (Cousin)

Liberty Justine (Cousin)

Bixslow (Uncle)

Lisanna Strauss (Aunt)

Paige and Penelope Strauss (Cousins)

Pim, Poseidon, and Pulan Strauss (Cousins)

Elfman Strauss (Father)

Evergreen (Mother)

Eliana Strauss (Older Sister)

Eloise Strauss (Younger Sister)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic** | Stone Eyes

Stone-Make

Take-Over: Beast Soul

 **Weapons** | Glasses

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Debuts**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Episode Debut** | 013

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Portrayal**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **English Voice** | Micah Solusod

* * *

 **Appearance**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Elvin Strauss is a boy of tall and broad stature and lean with muscle. He typically wears rimless glasses. He is a well-groomed brunette with blue eyes. He has a white Fairy Tail Mark with a black outline overtop his scar. He dresses like a butler normally. He wears the black trousers, a six-button, single-breasted tailcoat with a lavender handkerchief already tucked away neatly. He wests a grey vest underneath with a white button-down and a black tie, clipped and sleek. Even his shoes were polished. However, Elvin does, sometimes, stop wearing his suit and will wear joggers and shirt when he wants to dress down.

All of this, however, is not Elvin's true form as he hides his true form with a thin layer of **glamour** or **Transformation Magic**. His real appearance shows him to have pointed eats and elongated canines. He has five Magic Tattoos as a testament to his hidden **Take-Over: Beast Soul** : the crane, the mantis, twin koi fish, the lion, and the snake.

* * *

 **Personality**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Elvin is a refined and bright young man like his mother. He often shows a weariness when Ellie and his father go on tangents on the correct ways to be their gender. He likes the way of chivalry and being a gentlemen, though he incorporates modern century idealism. Still, even with all his manners, he will fight his hardest and fiercest in the name of Fairy Tail and his family. He is highly remorseful towards Ellie for the incident in the past and has a high self-loathing of himself and his natural Magic, going as far as to reject it. Instead, Elvin inspires to become a herbalist and takes secret lessons from Porlyusica to become one. This is not something he shares with his family out of Elfman's insistence he become a Mage.

* * *

 **Magic and Abilities**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Stone Eyes**

Like his mother, Elvin has the power to turn those who look at him into stone at his will.

 **Stone-Make**

This is a **Molder Magic** and a variation of **Earth-Make Magic**. Elvin displays great advancements in this Magic and uses it in in combat fiercely.

◦ **Stone-Make: Goblins** : Punching a fist into the ground, Elvin can great stone Goblins the same violet as his Magic to do his bidding.

◦ **Stone-Make: Dome** : As a defensive spell, Elvin can make a dome out of stone to protect himself. The strength of this dome varies, but it seems weak against Darkness Magic.

◦ **Stone-Make: Rock Medusa** : Elvin can great a serpentine Medusa from stone. The powers this creation has and its strength is unknown.

◦ **Stone-Make: Hedge(s)** : Elvin stamps his foot in the ground and hedges of stone pop up to act as obstacles to his opponent.

◦ **Stone-Make: Flying Tablets** : Elvin can create flying tablets of stone to hit his opponents in an offensive and defensive move.

◦ **Stone-Make: Caged Prison** : He can create a cage of stone to trap his opponent.

 **Stone Magic**

This is a variation of Earth Magic over which Elvin knows a few spells.

◦ **Stone Wave** : Stamping down a foot, Elvin can make a physical ripple in the stone he is atop of.

 **Earth Magic**

Elvin shows proficiency over using this Magic in combat.

◦ **Marble Fists** : Elvin creates marble busts of his fists and shoots them at his opponents.

 **Take-Over: Beast Soul**

Otherwise known as **Changeling** or **Chimeranism** , Elvin has the ability to shapeshift into any animal or beast of his choosing. Unlike his aunts and father, he can completely turn into the animal without any humanistic traits except the fact the color of the animal is violet. Unlike most Mages, Elvin has no aspiration to control this Magic or to learn about it. Because of this, Elvin has adopted fangs, pointed ears, and tattoos that he viciously hides from society. Elvin and his Magic are out of sync, meaning his Magic can take control of him rather than him controlling his Magic. The only form of control Elvin has shown is that he can dissipate his fangs, pointed ears, and tattoos at will and can use animalistic powers without turning into an animal. It is unknown how Elvin got this power as Take-Over Magic requires the Mage to collect the souls of what they can transform into and know the soul.

◦ The following are known forms Elvin can transform into:

→ Peregrine Falcon

→ Rhinoceros

→ Elephant

→ Tiger

→ Cheetah

◦ **Sound Magic** : Elvin is able to mimic the same sounds of animals as offensive and defensive attacks.

→ **Song of the Nightingale** : Elvin is able to screech with visible soundwaves that can blow back his opponents and make them deaf for a few moments.

* * *

 **Trivia**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

—Elvin's birthday is shared with the release of **Pokémon: The First Movie**.

—Wolfheim's play in Elvin's arc was a last-minute adjustment after the discovery of Wolfheim's character.

—In an interview, Elvin stated while his mother wears glasses to control her Stone Eyes, he only wears glasses because he legitimately cannot see.

* * *

 **Stats**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Attack Power** | 4/5

 **Defensive Power** | 3/5

 **Speed** | 3/5

 **Intelligence** | 4/5

 **Shredding His Clothes When Shifting** | 6/5


	20. Paige Strauss

**Paige Lavender Strauss**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Overview**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Paige Strauss ( _Peiji Shutorausu_ ) is the daughter of **Lisanna Strauss** and **Bixslow** and the twin of **Penelope Strauss**. She is the older sister of **Pim, Poseidon, and Pulan Strauss**.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Romaji** | Peiji Shutorausu

 **Alias** | Animagia

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Characteristics**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Race** | Human

 **Gender** | Female

 **Age** | 13

 **Hair Color** | Dark Blue with Light Blue and White Highlights

 **Eye Color** | Pale Red

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Professional Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Birthday** | August 1

 **Affiliation** | Fairy Tail

 **Guild Mark Location** | Right Hip

 **Occupation** | Mage

 **Team** |

 **Partner(s)** | Penelope Strauss

 **Base of Operations** | Third Fairy Tail Building

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Personal Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Status** | Active

 **Relative(s)** | Grandparents (Deceased)

Mirajane Strauss (Aunt)

Laxus Dreyar (Uncle)

Lance Dreyar (Cousin)

Mary Jane Dreyar (Cousin)

Elfman Strauss (Uncle)

Evergreen (Aunt)

Eliana Strauss (Cousin)

Elvin Strauss (Cousin)

Eloise Strauss (Cousin)

Freed Justine (Uncle)

Justin Justine (Cousin)

Liberty Justine (Cousin)

Bixslow (Father)

Lisanna Strauss (Mother)

Penelope Strauss (Twin Sister)

Pim Strauss (Younger Brother)

Poseidon Strauss (Younger Brother)

Pulan Strauss (Younger Brother)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic** | Animal Possession

Human Possession

 **Weapons** | Vixen Totem

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Debuts**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Episode Debut** | 04

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Portrayal**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **English Voice** | Erica Mendez

* * *

 **Appearance**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Paige is a slender young woman with small chest. She has distinctive pale red eyes and sharp teeth, most likely a trait she got from her Magic. The most prominent feature, however, is her hair. She has messy, thick dark blue hair at medium length with highlights of various blues and one streak of white that sweeps across her face with a yellow clip holding it in place. Usually, Paige dons a schoolgirl outfit with dark blue and light blue plaid skirt, black Converse shoes with the Heart Kreutz insignia and a black crop hoodie. When the weather is warm, she has been seen wearing a t-shirt with varying colors. Her blue-encrusted Fairy Tail mark is black and is on her right hip.

* * *

 **Personality**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Paige is a tomboyish girl with a hobby for skateboarding and **magibiking**. She is quite outgoing and passionate when it comes to defending her guild, her family, and her friends. She has a close connection to her twin with their uncanny **Soul Connection** or what people call twin **Telepathy**. She is fierce when it comes to her twin sister and always feels unimpressive in comparison to Penelope due to her **S-Class Mage** status as well as Penelope's inherited **Soul Magic** that allows her to draw power from her own soul. She often calls Penelope "Nelly" for short.

Paige is the object of Silver's obsession and, while she rejects his advances, she has a tendency to blush and given into them, hinting she may have slight f **eelings for him as well—just not as strong. She has made it vocal her displeasure with Cane Alberona-Groh, Gale Redfox** , and **Dash's** ways. Surprisingly, **Jax Yang** is the only one Paige approves of.

* * *

 **Magic and Abilities**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Human Possession**

A type of **Seith Magic** and **Black Magic** that allows Paige to capture and seal wandering human souls and manipulate them as she wishes. While she has not displayed this Magic often, she does keep a soul inside one of her old stuffed animals—an old, perverted school teacher who had a thing for school girl uniforms. She captured his soul on a mission after he had begun terrorizing girls as a school girl uniform and tried to get them to wear him.

 **Animal Possession**

Another type of Seith Magic and Black Magic that allows Paige to capture and seal wandering animal souls and manipulate them. She uses this as her primary Magic as she summons animal traits using the power of the souls into specific parts of her body. Paige's Animal Possession has allowed her to capture rare souls of animals like **Magical Creatures** , souls that cannot normally be contained and usually disperse back into the air as **Ethernano**. To ensure she does not lose control of her powers or allow the souls to overwhelm her mind, she wears the Vixen Totem, something Bixslow gifted to her as Penelope has no need for it. Hypothetically speaking, with Pagie's advanced Magic, she could even obtain soul power from extinct animals.

* * *

 **Equipment**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Vixen Totem**

The Vixen Totem is an ancient relic former **Guild Master** **Makarov Dreyar** gifted to Bisxlow at a young age to keep him from going insane with the amount of souls trying to overwhelm him. Bixslow exchanged the totem for his infamous helmet before switching to his sunglasses in later years. He gifted the totem to Paige who uses it as a device to keep her from being overwhelmed and succumbing to a bestial nature.

* * *

 **Trivia**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

—In **DC Comics** , there is a superhero branded **Vixen** who could connect to the forest and use animal abilities. Paige's totem was based off Vixen's totem the **Tantu Totem** which, too, helped her keep from being mentally overwhelmed.

—Paige's epithet "Animagia" is a portmanteau of animal and _magia_ the Latin word for "magic" meaning "animal magic". The combo term is also inspired from " **Animagus** ", a wizarding term from the **Harry Potter universe** by **J.K. Rowling** meaning a human who can transfigure themselves into a specific animal at will.

—Paige's design was also inspired from **Kill la Kill** protagonist **Ryuko Matoi** , sharing the same voice actor. The resemblance was not intended. Paige was originally designed with blatant white hair and her tomboyish attitude. Her voice actor was chosen by a friend of the actor who enjoyed _Kill la Kill_ and was designing Paige and Penelope's characterization.

—Her birthday is shared with the release of **Mamoru Hosoda's** **Summer Wars.**

—Keeping in time with Bixslow particular naming system, Paige and her siblings all have P names and L middle names.

* * *

 **Stats**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Attack Power** | 4/5

 **Defensive Power** | 3/5

 **Speed** | 4/5

 **Intelligence** | 2/5

 **Silver Senses** | 6/5


	21. Orochi

**Orochi**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Overview**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Orochi is the illegitimate son between **Erik** and **Kinana** and younger brother of **Mara**. He is a registered **Mage** of **Fairy Tai** l, but he only works as a bar tender at both Fairy Tail and various pubs when he picks up shifts.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Kanji** | 大蛇

 **Romaji** | Orochi

 **Alias** | King Cobra

Ikaheka

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Characteristics**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Race** | Human

 **Gender** | Male

 **Age** | 19

 **Hair Color** | Violet

 **Eye Color** | Dark

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Professional Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Birthday** | August 18

 **Affiliation** | Fairy Tail

 **Guild Mark Location** | Unknown

 **Occupation** | Mage

Bar tender

 **Team** |

 **Former Partner(s)** | Mara

 **Base of Operations** | Third Fairy Tail Building

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Personal Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Status** | Active

 **Relative(s)** | Erik (Father)

Kinana (Mother)

Mara (Older Sister)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic** | Poison

Virus

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Debuts**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Episode Debut** | 09

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Portrayal**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **English Voice** | Aaron Robert

* * *

 **Appearance**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Orochi inherited Kinana's pale skin, but Erik's slim body. His tattoos comes in droves, but the most prominent tattoo is the serpent ouroboros around his neck with an Olden Fioren-Minstrish saying alongside it. He has violet gauges in his ears that look similar to snake skin. His eyes are slitted and considered snakelike as well and he even has a forked tongue when using Magic. His hair is a deep violet with an undercut, but he still has his bangs and enough hair to put into a short ponytail. His eyes are dark, matching his pupils, and he wears black-rimmed glasses. Like many of the children of **Dragon Slayers** , he has prominent canine teeth as well. His Fairy Tail marking is unknown.

Orochi changes outfits, but his most common item of clothing is his Fairy Tail varsity jacket with the number **95** on the back. The second item he always wear is his purple gloves.

* * *

 **Personality**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Orochi is a generally nice person always willing to help a friend or stranger in need. He cares for his guild mates and family, especially protective over his mother and sister. As he cares for those around him, he continuously wears his gloves to and make sure no one makes direct contact out of fear for them being poisoned. That being said, he does not wear his gloves around Mara or Kinana due to their shared blood. He offers sound advice to anyone he feels needs it and is willing to go the extra mile if it means someone else is happy. That being said, he is not afraid to stand his ground if a friend does wrong.

Orochi adores his mother and sister. He learned Minstrish Sign Language alongside Mara even though they share a deep telepathic and empathic connection. He happily watches over her and helps her whenever she needs to get to where she needs to go. He often teaches the little ones of Fairy Tail MSL to help them better understand and communicate with those hard of hearing or cannot speak. Alongside his mother and sister, Orochi shares a strong friendship with **Olivia Redfox** to the point of choosing her over his date. He denies any romance between them as he supports Olivia in romantic endeavors and longs to find his own.

Orochi seems to struggle with his **Curse** of poisoning any organic life. He half-resents himself for his Curse and often wishes for his Magic to dissipate so he can live a normal life. Even though he hates his Magic, he does often practice it for control and experiments to create toxins from his bodies into **Magic Spells**. He is known to aid in the medical sciences of universities due to being able to recreate pathogens as well, a relatively recent skill. In secrete, he learned CPR, First Aid, and is used as Fairy Tail's EMT.

Unlike **Mystogan Fernandes** , Orochi does not harbor any ill-will towards his father. In fact, Orochi strives to become a man his father can be proud of.

* * *

 **Magic and Abilities**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Poison**

A Caster Magic, Orochi possesses the skill to self-create poison as it is in his bloodstream, glands, and skin. Once the poison has been excreted, he can manipulate it to do his bidding. This Magic, however, does come with a price of having a poisonous body as well as venomous teeth and nails as a byproduct of the **Secret Art: Venom**. While Kinana excesses great control over her own poison to the point of reducing it to only her blood, Orochi has only mastered the skill to reduce his poison to his hands, feet, and lips and his venom in his teeth and nails. Unlike **Toxic Alchemy** in which the **Alchemist** can turn material around him into toxic chemicals, Orochi can only use his body as the toxins himself.

◦ **Poison Arrows** : Used as both offensive and defensive, Orochi draws his hands like he is pulling a bow and arrow. Once he released the string, arrows of poison reign down on his enemy and subsequently kills them or causes them immense pain and burning.

◦ **Unnamed Wings** : Orochi has the power to conjure wings similar to how Kinana's wings looked when she had her snake form as **Cubellios**.

◦ **Secret Art: Venom** : This is a secret art Orochi has not displayed but has talked about. Venom is a subset Magic of poison and rare at that. While there are venomous spells, it is rare to continuously have Venom Magic as well as Poison Magic as the combination can be fatal to the Mage. However, Orochi has injections monthly to regulate the venom and poison in his body until he can create enough antibodies himself.

 **Virus**

This is a Caster-type Black Magic that typically allows a Mage to inflict internal damage that could be fatal unto an opponent. However, after much experimenting, Orochi was able to twist virus alongside his poison to create deadly pathogens. His body can secrete a pathogen so long as he knows how to make it within him. He uses this Magic for relatively good purposes such as helping with STEM research.

 **Keen Intellect** : As Orochi is familiar with pathogens, venoms, toxins, and poisons, he is also aware of the cure for them. He has a vast chemical knowledge he enjoys sharing with his STEM colleagues.

* * *

 **Trivia**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

—In the original drafts, Orochi was scripted to have Mara as his younger sister and to have a hatred for his father. He was titled King Cobra not because of his Magic but because he had a connection to the underbelly of Fiore and did illegal fighting. By day, he was friendly and clumsy, but by night, he was cold and ruthless. Thankfully, once the story got to the second arc, Orochi's original plan had been scrapped.

—Like Kinana and Erik, Orochi and Mara do not have last names.

—Orochi's birthday is the same release date as **Fairy Tail: Priestess of the Phoenix.**

—In an interview, Orochi stated while he does love bartending at Fairy Tail, he is a crowd favorite at **TuTu's Bar**. He learned how to mix drinks thanks to his aunt **Cana Alberona** when he was fifteen and does not plan to stop soon. He freelances tattoo drawings and has also helped several guild members in drawing out their tattoos.

—While Orochi is dubbed "King Cobra", the **king cobra snake** is not the deadliest snake. The **Inland Taipan** holds that record while the King Cobra is the longest venomous snake.

—At a **Guild Convention** , Orochi was asked the question why his epithet is venomous rather than poisonous as Poison Magic is his primary Magic. He responded that as the most poisonous animal is a **box jelly** , he refused to be called that for the rest of his life and settled on "King Cobra".

* * *

 **Stats**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Attack Power** | 4/5

 **Defensive Power** | 3/5

 **Speed** | 2/5

 **Intelligence** | 4/5

 **Stopping Justin's advances** | 6/5


	22. Rika

**Rika**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Overview**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Parika "Rika" is a worker and part owner of **Lillian's Homemade Ice Cream Parlor** and a friend to the second generation of **Fairy Tail**. She has an unknown connection with **Galileo Redfox**.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Kanji** |

 **Romaji** |

 **Alias** | Ya Hayati (by Galileo)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Characteristics**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Race** | Human

 **Gender** | Female

 **Age** | 20

 **Hair Color** | Green

 **Eye Color** | Orange

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Professional Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Occupation** | Worker

Owner

 **Base of Operations** | Magnolia

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Personal Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Status** | Active

 **Relative(s)** | Unnamed Father

Unnamed Sisters

Cayenne (Little Sister)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Debuts**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Episode Debut** | 002

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Portrayal**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **English Voice** | Sarah Williams

* * *

 **Appearance**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Rika is a short and curvy woman with messy green hair normally in a ballerina bun. She has warm orange eyes and tan skin along with a noticeable tan line indicating she wore spaghetti straps in the sun. She is normally seen in her worker uniform, but outside of work, she likes to down her favored crop rainbow crop top that says **SPICY** on the front.

* * *

 **Personality**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Rika has a sunny personality about her, but also a teasing one to those she knows well. She acts as a stand-in mother towards her sisters.


	23. Dazzler Lafayette

**Dazzler Lafayette**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Overview**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Dazzler Lafayette _(Dazurā Rafaietto)_ is the sole **Magician** of the **Fairy Tail Guild** and daughter of the famed and deceased Magician **Harry Lafayette**. She is the current owner of the **Enchanted Estate**.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Romaji** | Dazurā Rafaietto

 **Alias** | Sparkles (by Gary)

Silver Witch

Wicca

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Characteristics**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Race** | Human

 **Gender** | Female

 **Age** | 21

 **Hair Color** | Black

 **Eye Color** | Dark

 **Blood Type** | Silver

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Professional Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Birthday** | July 15

 **Affiliation** | Fairy Tail

 **Guild Mark Location** | Above Naval

 **Occupation** | Magician

 **Team** |

 **Partner(s)** | T'oree Den'vrz

Mustang Marvel

Cade le Fay

Gary Fullbuster

 **Base of Operations** | Third Fairy Tail Building

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Personal Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Status** | Active

 **Relative(s) |** Harry Lafayette (father; deceased)

Unnamed Cousins

Unnamed Uncle

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic** | Magician

 **Weapons** | Hat

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Debuts**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Episode Debut** | 020

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Portrayal**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **English Voice** | Kristi Rothcock

* * *

 **Appearance**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Dazzler is widely known for her top hat that was passed down to her from generation to generator. She has long, thick black hair in waves and silvery eyes that often catch people's attention. While from Melandia, closer to the equator, she has kept the tan skin. Dazzler's almost always wears her black arm sleeves that come to a stop on top of her hand. Her Fairy Tail guild mark is a white thing encrusted in black and is right over her naval.

* * *

 **Personality**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Dazzler has a very loud and dramatic personality combined with very loud and dramatic Magic. She can be prideful and often rash to the point of saying hurtful words without thinking them through. However, she does have people's best intentions at heart. She cares a great deal about Fairy Tail and the friends she's made to the point of taking T'oree under her wing and living with her. She's loyal to fault with those she cares about, including **Gary Fullbuster** whom she considers is her best friend. It is unknown, however, when the two did indeed become friends.

Dazzler has a one-sided crush on **Mustang Marvel** , a cowboy from out north and nephew to **Bisca**. Her "love" for him does turn foolish, at times, but no one better recognizes it than her frenemy **Cade le Fay**. The roots of their one-sided rivalry status has yet to be unveiled, but Dazzler has made it clear she despises him. That being said, Dazzler has a knack for making friends and enjoys parties where she can perform Magic.

* * *

 **Magic and Abilities**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Dazzler's Magic comes from her being a Magician. To be a Magician, you do not focus hard and perfect one craft, but you learn a multidue of spells under different categories. To become a fully-fledged Magician, you must enroll at an academy, then college, then university. After that, you are recognized as a Magician and have the offer to join the **Ministry of Magicians** , a sub-unit of the **Magic Council** that focuses on Magicians, other Magician opportunities, or are allowed freelance. From what it appears, Dazzler is an expert Magician who is fully licensed as one.

* * *

 **Trivia**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

—Dazzler's love for Mustang Marvel has been compared to **Marinette Dupain-Cheng's** love for **Adrien Agreste** in **Miraculous: The Tale of Ladybug and Cat Noir**. This was completely unintentional as both character's interactions were planned prior to the author even hearing of the French animated show.

—Upon editing, Dazzler was created as a female confidant for Gary and pose as not only his best friend, but as his guide in his relationship with Nashi. She was intentionally created to be imperfect and has a planned story arc.

—In an interview, Dazzler admits she is uncertain how her father died. In many magazines and articles that covered his death, it sparked debate what would happen over his **Enchanted Estate** , a mansion that could appear relatively everywhere and was made up entirely of Magic. She admits she is still in close contact with her cousins and her estranged uncle who is also a Magician.

—Dazzler was originally planned to have Magic, but before the creators could figure out what, the concept of Magicians were made. Instead, she was given the title of Fairy Tail's sole Magician.

—As stated by Gary, Dazzler continues to work at clubs and perform shows with her Magic just as her father did. Even though Gary is well-versed in his own Magic, he cannot figure out how some of the spells Dazzler pulled actually worked.

—Unlike most Magicians and Mages, Dazzler does say her spells. She has admitted speaking the spell puts more strength in them, but she normally reserves speaking her spells for the much harder and complex ones.

* * *

 **Stats**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Attack Power** | 2/5

 **Defensive Power** | 3/5

 **Speed** | 2/5

 **Intelligence** | 3/5

 **Love for Cowboys** | 6/5


	24. Cade le Fay

**Cadorius le Fay**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Overview**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Cadorius "Cade" le Fay or Kim Min-jae (Korean Hangul: 김민재) is an Earth Human originating from South Korea transported into Earth Land a little more than a year ago from the first episode. He since then joined the **Fairy Tail Guild** as its first Earth Human.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Hangul** | 김민재

 **Alias** | King Arthur

Sir Lancelot

The Knight

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Characteristics**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Race** | Human

 **Gender** | Male

 **Age** | 21

 **Hair Color** | Black

 **Eye Color** | Gray

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Professional Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Birthday** | March 24

 **Affiliation** | Fairy Tail

 **Guild Mark Location** | Neck

 **Occupation** | Mage

University Student (on Earth)

 **Team** |

 **Partner(s)** | T'oree

Mustang Marvel

Dazzler Lafayette

 **Base of Operations** | Third Fairy Tail Building

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Personal Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Status** | Active

 **Relative(s)** | Unnamed Grandmother

Unnamed Mother

Unnamed Father

Unnamed Siblings

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic** | Take-Over Magic (Knight Soul)

 **Weapons** | Skateboard (Llamrei the Mare)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Debuts**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Episode Debut** | Adventure 016

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Portrayal**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **English Voice** | Ricco Farjado

* * *

 **Appearance**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Cade appears as a rather tall man, lean and muscular in appearance. His black hair is normally covered in assortments of pop culture snapback hats. He has gray eyes that are shaped after his Korean lineage as well as a slight tan on his skin. Cade often dresses similar to the idols of his home country but will always carry his skateboard. The only jewelry Cade adorns is his necklace with a cross sword on it. While some only view the necklace as decoration, the sword cross necklace is actually sentient and full of the souls of the knights Cade can possess. Unless Cade willingly removes it, the necklace will not come off him. His Fairy Tail stamp is lavender and on his neck. He likes to wear the **BTS** jersey he came with on most days with **SUGA** written on the back.

* * *

 **Personality**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Cade has a rather boisterous, yet humor-filled personality and is sternly loyal. He has quite the love for Fiore and Earth Land and often finds many similarities to both his home world and his new home. While Cade tries to act like a ladies' man, he is often finding himself flustered at T'oree's naturally open personality. He has a strong connection to Fairy Tail and his home in Fiore.

With his love for Fiore comes his guilt for leaving the life he had on Earth. He seems to still have a deep love for his Korean heritage and his mother, often keeping up with Korean traditions and proudly teaching his friends his culture. With that, Cade is always fascinated in Earth Land traditions and the comparisons between words.

* * *

 **Magic and Abilities**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Take-Over: Knight Soul**

Cade has the rare ability to essentially "take-over" the souls of the once-imaginary Knights of the Round Table. This implies he has had actually contact with these knights and absorbed each of their individual souls. He seems to be talented in his Magic while relatively new to it. Cade claims while Magic is new to him, using this type has always felt natural. The natural form of

◦ **Knight Soul** : This is the natural form of Cade's Take-Over Magic. The image of him in this Magic is seen briefly with him wearing European armor of the 16th century complete with a tailcoat and the Camelot coat of arms in gold (a rampant, crowned Dragon) and a red flaring cape. The Camelot coat of arms is the same as Cade's **Magic Circle**.

◦ **Knight Soul: Galahad:** Once Cade's Magic Circle focuses on a shield with a cross over it, Cade is transported into the room with the Round Table. He meets the Knight Sir Galahad the Red Knight who looks like his fictional counterpart with gray eyes and his red cross bottony. Cade makes a run for it to merge with Sir Galahad. When Cade emerges, he has armor of silver and red like Sir Galahad long with the Arthurian Dragon on his red cape. In this armor, Cade wields a knightly sword **Moreae** and shield **Corbenic**.

→ **Cross Shield** : As a defensive move, Cade is able to amplify the cross on Corbenic to enlarge with red Magic and ram into opponents as well as shield him from attacks.

→ **Moreae Volley** : An offensive move, Cade makes replicas of his knightly sword that attack on his command. These swords are capable of fighting on their own with no direction.

* * *

 **Trivia**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

→ Cadorius' name comes from Arthurian Legend. While the origins of his namesake are unclear, his last name le Fay comes from **Morgan le Fay** , the power enchantress from Arthurian Legend.

→ Cade admitted these facts about him in an interview:

⇒ He was part of a K-pop club in high school and college and when asked who is favorite artists are, he admitted Suga from BTS, **Lisa** from **Blackpink** , **Jinho** from **Pentagon** , and **T.O.P.** from **BIGBANG**.

⇒ He's an avid anime fan and once attended **San Diego Comic Con** with a group of friends (he later specified what the convention was to the confused journalist).

⇒ He admitted he used to watch a lot of American-English TV shows and movies to improve his English/Fioren-Minstrish.

⇒ He never wanted to go to med school or practice biotechnology. Instead, he and a friend from America, Spain, France, China, and Japan wanted to start a YouTube channel about different cultures.

→ Cade and Dazzler have a rivalry going on, but it seems more one-sided. The reason why they have such a rivalry is unknown.

* * *

 **Stats**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Attack Power** | 3/5

 **Defensive Power** | 4/5

 **Speed** | 2/5

 **Intelligence** | 3/5

 **Pissing Off Dazzler** | 6/5


	25. Cane Alberona-Groh

**Cane Gildarts Alberona-Groh**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Overview**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Cane Alberona-Groh ( _Kein Aruberōna-Guro_ ) is a **Fairy Tail** Mage and the illegitimate son of **Cana Alberona** and **Bacchus Groh**. He is the grandson of **S-Class Mage** and legend **Gildarts Clive** and the godson of **Lucy Heartfilia**.

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Romaji** | Kein Aruberōna-Guro

 **Alias** | Gambit

M16

Whistleblower

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Characteristics**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Race** | Human

 **Gender** | Male

 **Age** | 16

 **Hair Color** | Black

 **Eye Color** | Violet

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Professional Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Birthday** | September 19

 **Affiliation** | Fairy Tail

 **Guild Mark Location** | Center of Chest

 **Occupation** | Mage

 **Team** |

 **Partner(s)** |

 **Base of Operations** | Third Fairy Tail Building

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Personal Status**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Status** | Active

 **Relative(s)** | **Cornelia** (Grandmother; Deceased)

Gildarts (Grandfather)

Cana Alberona (Mother)

Bacchus Groh (Father)

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic** | Magic Card

Fortune Telling

Crash

Hypnos Magic

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Debuts**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Episode Debut** | 02

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Portrayal**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **English Voice** | Clifford Chapin

* * *

 **Appearance**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Cane is a lanky boy with violet eyes and black hair with only a lick of violet. He is known for his relatively ragged facial features like the bags under his eyes. His black Fairy Tail mark is in the center of his chest. He constantly has a deck of cards in his hand that was gifted to him by Gildarts who won it from an infamous gambler. Cane generally changes outfits per the episode, but when he is on specially assigned missions, he wears a trench coat.

* * *

 **Personality**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

Cane has a nonchalant and laid-back attitude. While not an alcoholic, he knows how to hold down his liquor and is proud of his high tolerance. He has a strong perverted side and is known for being quite a playboy, even if his flirting doesn't work on his guild mates. Still, he is heavily loyal to Fairy Tail and to his friends and is quite serious when presented with a task. He has shown that while he is powerful with his **Crash Magic** , he shows much restraint as he is not fully in control. Despite his partying, he is known for his secret keeping and high observational skills. He is very focused on any task at hand.

Unknown to many, Master **Erza Scarlet** often enlists him on secret operations. To what extent is unknown. In addition, Cane has not shown any interest in his father and cares deeply for his mother and **Luna Dragneel** as well as the entire Dragneel Family. He has expressed interest and a deep knowledge for dancing, much to the influence of Luna. While he primarily hangs out with **Dash** , **Gale Redfox** and him share a deep understanding of one another even if they do not acknowledge their best friend status.

* * *

 **Magic and Abilities**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Magic Cards**

A type of **Holder Magic** which revolves around the use of **Magic Cards** , which can produce a variety of effects, such as generating both abiotic and biotic things. Cane's cards are all-around types for both offense and defense. It seems he can employ both short and long-range weapons with incredible accuracy doing so. Aside from combat, Magic Card possess other usages such as the capability to track down people, communication, and reproducing Magic Spells.

◦ **Dragon's Breath** : A spell card, Cane breaths upon the card which turns into a violet mist. From the mist forms a violet **Dragon** which can breathe violet fire. Unlike Purple Flare, this violet fire is seemingly regular Fire Magic. This card has the mark of Dragon Slayer Magic on it which is a Dragon's head on it.

◦ **Rune Knights** : Another spell card, Cane can produce multiple copies of Rune Knights. While their Magic Power is low and combat skills moderate, they are able to appear in an overwhelming legion. However, how effective they prove to be is unknown. The backs of the cards contain the symbol of the Rune Knights.

◦ **Sexy Lady Card** : One of Cane's single card attacks. He throws a card portraying a curvaceous woman in a bikini at his target. Beautiful women emerge from this Caster Card and their intended effect is to render those attracted to them shy or frozen. However, **Igneel Dragneel** was not affected by the women presented to them, so it is unknown if he physically was not attracted to these types of women or the card itself was not effective.

◦ **Copy Cat** : Cane is able to either converge his Sexy Lady Card or produce another card with a blank human silhouette to mimic the appearance of a person Cane has to know. Despite copying the person, it does not reenact their personality.

◦ **Time Magic** : Cane has four different Magic Cards that reproduce Time Magic, rare cards in their own rights. Each carries a clock insignia with different symbols for Rewind, Fast Forward, Pause, and Play.

→ **Pause** : This card carries the « Pause » symbol that traps the person on top of the card. The only way the person can be freed is if Cane calls the card back to him.

→ **Play** : This card carries the « Play » symbol that allows the person entrapped on top of it to be swiveled in the direction of the arrow and tossed into that direction.

→ **Rewind** : This card carries the « Rewind » symbol that forwards the person to essentially "rewind" their actions. From how long ago depends on the Magic Cane pours into the card.

→ **Fast Forward** : This card carries the « Fast Forward » symbol that forwards the target's actions. Just like the Rewind Card, the effectiveness depends on the Magic Power poured into the card.

◦ **Ice Magic** : Cane is able to use elemental Magic with his Magic Cards, Ice Magic being one of them. On his Ice Cards, each one has the back of ice crystals.

→ **Freeze** : A basic defensive Magic Card that freezes the opponent on top of it.

 **Fortune Telling**

Using his tarot cards, Cane is highly skilled in fortune-telling, just like his mother, yet more so.

 **Crash**

Crash is an extremely powerful Caster Magic that smashes everything the user comes into contact with. Cane inherited this powerful Magic from his grandfather, however, he has little to beginner's control over it—at least enough control to not break everything around him.

◦ **Brick-Breaking Clap** : As a defensive move, Cane claps his hands with the result similar to an earthquake.

◦ **Crushing Pulse** : Cane fists his hands and shoots Magic in the form of energy blast capable of high-level explosions.

◦ **Big Bang** : Similar to an energy blast, Cane rises his hands up to collect Magic around him and of him into a violet static orb. After saying the mantra, "Destruction and Chaos be Crushed. Evil be damned… Big Bang!", he unleashes the energy. The result, however, is only to be presumed crushing all into its path. Igneel was able to stop a majority of the blast.

* * *

 **Trivia**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

— Cane's birthday falls on the same birthday as **Mamoru Hosoda** , a famous Japanese film director and animator.

— Cane, originally, was characterized as someone who despised alcohol and his main Magic would be Crash Magic.

—The Magic Spell « Big Bang » was inspired by **Dragonball** author **Akiyama's** **Spirit Bomb** , a signature move of **Son Goku**.

—M16 comes from a secret service in Britain and whistleblower is defined as someone who tells an organization about illicit activities. Cane gained this as an intelligence agent for Fairy Tail due to his extensive list of contacts. He learned all he knows from **Coeus**.

* * *

 **Stats**

• — • — • — • — • — • — • — • — •

 **Attack Power** | 3/5

 **Defensive Power** | 5/5

 **Speed** | 2/5

 **Intelligence** | 4/5

 **Picking Girlfriends/Dates** | 0/5


End file.
